The Search For Something Genuine Continues
by RyanC2015
Summary: After the confession of wanting something genuine occurred, Hachimans family moved to Osaka for a period of a year. Hachiman has been accepted into Chiba University, and is going back to Chiba to attend. Does genuine exist? If it does, will he be able to find it? Heavy romance will be found in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Genuine. What is Genuine? I don't know myself to be sure, nor do I know if it truly exists. When I made that 'confession' of sorts to Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, I wasn't thinking. It was like I wanted something genuine to exist, no matter what the circumstances. How can I attain something genuine? I don't know myself to be honest. But after seeing my two comrades in tears, I vowed to myself that I would find it one day. When I would find it, I never considered. It was an unexpected turn of events though however.

My family had to relocate to Osaka after my father and mother found a job there. Losing all contact with everyone I knew back in Chiba, I had to go and the search had to stop for a while. My experiences in Osaka were, not so bad. I had the peace and serenity. I also gained experiences that I believed I wouldn't have gained. I had to however, move back to Chiba. I had applied to Chiba University, and they offered me a full-ride to their university. I definitely accepted, and thus, I was going back to where I belonged, home.

I was sitting on the couch, reading a news article, when suddenly, the Queen of Cuteness came running to me, and she looked mad!

"Onii-chan! You're leaving tomorrow! and you still haven't packed up your stuff! Don't wait for the last minute! You ARE going back to Chiba so you can reunite with Yukino, and Yui, aren't you?!"

I sighed, and replied.

"Komachi, they probably don't even remember who I am. Chances are, they're not even going to Chiba University. Knowing Yukinoshita, she's probably studying abroad, in some fancy university. And I'm pretty sure Yuigahama doesn't have the smarts to get into Chiba."

"You are such an idiot, Onii-chan! Of course they'll remember you! You were club members with them! That's not even important right now, get packed!"

With that, she yanked me out of my position off the couch, and I followed suit. I went straight to my room, and started packing whatever the hell I would need for this journey, and such. I would be living in a dormitory, so I would have a roommate. Please, I hope they give me a roommate who's not an ass. If somehow, Tobe managed to get into Chiba, and ended up being my roommate, I would probably commit suicide within the first 10 minutes.

While going through some of my stuff, I found an old picture. It had me and Yukinoshita reluctantly in it, while Yuigahama kept us arm-in-arm, so that we wouldn't leave. It was a good memory. Yuigahama was the glue between our per say trio. I smiled softly at it, and packed it in my suitcase.

As I finished packing, I went to sleep.

I woke up exactly at 10:00 AM. I was hoping to sleep in, but I got up, and to my surprise, Komachi was up in the kitchen. The smell was amazing. By my keen sense of smell, I believed it to be blue-berry pancakes with Komachi's special syrup on it. And I was right!

"Onii-chan! You're awake! Come and enjoy! Mom and Dad won't make it to the point where you leave, so they just left you a lot of money to compensate! I hope that's fine with you. This is your last day here in Osaka, so I expect you to enjoy my homemade breakfast for the last time!"

With that, she left somewhere, and I began to dig into the awesome breakfast. It tasted just as good as it smelt. I am so lucky to have a wonderful sister like Komachi. I will definitely miss her the most. Second will definitely go to Kamakura, for sure.

My flight was at 5, and the airport was a 15 minute drive away, so the most efficient time to go would be 2:30. I decided to spend the 4 hours with my sister, and we watched a movie. The movie ended, and It was around 1:30. It was time to make preparations for leave.

"Komachi! Can you please call for a taxi, and schedule them to come at around 2:15 or so?! I will need to get dressed and stuff!"

"Okay! I will get right on there *sniff*"

I got dressed. Unlike my usual dressing back then, I chose to wear more formalized types of clothing, including suits and such. It wasn't for any specific reason, just a personalized preference that I had chosen. Gray and Black were my favorite colors, because they represented what this world truly was in a sense.

By the time I was done and ready, the Taxi driver had already come, and Komachi was waiting for me. I brought down my suitcases, and found an envelope. I then opened the envelope to find a wad of cash waiting for me.

 _*This must be my parent's way of saying sorry for not seeing their son off*_

I sighed, and went down to Komachi, who I saw was tearing up.

"I don't know what I'll do without you Onii-chan! I'll miss you so much"

As she said that, she dug her head into my chest, and I could feel the tears flowing down her face onto my shirt.

"It's okay, Komachi. I will visit whenever I have the time. I will miss you the most as well."

As I said that, I could feel my eyes tearing up. Yes, my rotten eyes do cry tears of sadness. I let go of the hug, and then we both walked up to the taxi. Once there, she helped me put my luggage, and we said out final goodbyes.

"Goodbye! I love you!"

"I love you too Komachi!"

The driver pulled me to the Airport, and I went through the process. I had checked in for my flight, which didn't take long, and had my luggage checked as well. Now, it was a matter of waiting for the flight. I decided to get a MAX Coffee. I actually hadn't had one of these for a while. It was the norm to have one regularly when I was in highschool, but I just didn't have any for the last few weeks. As I drank, I heard –

"Attention! Flight XXXX is now boarding! Please have your boarding passes ready to be checked!"

I got ready, and boarded the flight, after they checked my pass of course. The plane was small, but it was what I preferred to be in. I had seat 14A, which meant the window seat. So I took my seat, and waited.

Soon after, a young lady took the seat next to me. She was slim, and attractive, but I paid no attention to her. She took her seat, and the plane took its natural course to Chiba. I took a small nap during the flight.

"We will be landing in approximately 10 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts, and wait. Thank you!"

I await what I see back in Chiba. And the search for something genuine continues.

I arrived. Upon landing, I looked out the window, and smiled. I normally don't smile, because it usually gives people the impression that I'm about to commit a crime. After a year of being away, I was definitely homesick. I was definitely eager to see what has remained the same and what has changed. Chiba was a relatively peaceful city, and a quiet one as well. Much quieter then Osaka had been to me. I took a look at my phone, and saw a text message from Komachi.

*Komachi: Take care Onii-chan! I will miss you so much L*

It felt like a stab in the heart that I wouldn't be able to see my darling little sister for a while now. I promise that next time I get around to visiting her, I will treat her to my extra special little sister exclusive curry! She'll definitely be excited to hear that one!

*Me: I will miss you too. I have to get going though. We just landed*

I took my things and walked out of the plane quietly. I walked out to the exit, and then quickly went to the exit. I had no luggage that I checked in, so I had no need to go pick up luggage. That saved me an extra half an hour on my schedule. I walked slowly outside. It still looked like the same Chiba when I left. Then I realized that I'd only been gone for a year total, so not much had to have changed regardless. I took a breath of fresh air. I then called for a taxi to come for me. The man, who looked to be at his 40s or 50s, quietly took my luggage and stuffed it in the back of the car. I thanked him and entered the car quietly.

"Where to young man?"

"Please take me to the Chiba University campus. That's all"

"Ohh! Okay! You know, I actually went there when I was younger. It's an amazing school. You will most definitely love it there."

"Is that so?"

I was wondering why he was a taxi driver, if he went to a University of that caliber.

"I was an accountant, and worked as a professor there later on until I reached the age of 60! After that point in time, I retired. I'm driving this taxi now, just because I like to support myself!"

Well, that explains it. It is very odd though that someone would turn to driving a taxi after that though. The ride itself was extremely quiet. The roads were clear, and not much traffic occurred. It was nice. We were closing in on the University campus itself, and I knew we were there when we reached to a complete and utter stop. The stop was very sudden though, it made my heart skip a beat.

"Well son, Its time to get off."

"Thank you for the transportation. How much will it be?"

"It's on me! Just make something out of yourself from here"

I decided to sneak some money in the seat, so he could see it later and take it. I couldn't just leave the man empty handed. Even I had some kindness in my heart. I walked out, and took the luggage out of the trunk. I then walked inside. A short woman came up to me, and I stopped walking.

"Hi! Are you an incoming freshman?"

"Indeed I am, I would like to go to my dormitory that I have on campus"

She pulled out her iPad, and went into some app. Then she looked back at me.

"Okay, can you please tell me your last name, and your student ID?"

"Sure. Hikigaya, ********"

She typed the information in, and then looked at me.

"Got it! You are room 24E. Please go to that area. I assume you were mailed your ID card, which you will need to enter the room. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Chiba University!"

She smiled, and pointed to an area, and I nodded to it. I then went forward, and walked through the doors. I looked at the area. I noticed I was in the A section. I slowly found my way to the E section. Ahh, 21, 22, 23, ah! 24E! I slowly pulled out my ID card from my back pocket, and then scanned it in the ID scanner. I didn't expect a college dorm to be so fancy with technology though. The light turned green, which meant that I could get inside it. I went inside, and I found a decent sized dorm. There was a small kitchen, with a fridge and a microwave, along with a stove. That was all I needed to crash. Then I saw there was 2 beds in one room. I would assume the other bed is for the other guy whose going to be crashing with me I guess. I sat on one of the beds slowly. I then began to unpack.

I sat down, and was looking up some information about the campus and what opportunities I could take advantage of, until I heard something at the door. It must be the other guy. I wonder who he is. Curiously I watched as the door opened, and I saw someone I never expected to see in my life again. He slowly walked in, and I just stared. That's right. It was Hayato Hayama. I could see that he was surprised to see me, just as much as I was surprised to see him. This is what I call, an unexpected turn of events.

"Hikitani! Wow, is that really you? I didn't think I'd see you here!"

He said that while giving his usual fake smile. That smile disgusted me so much.

"Indeed, likewise. I guess we'll be sharing a room together, by the looks of things."

"Yeah… I got what you mean. When did you come back here? You disappeared suddenly in the middle of the second year."

"Well, my parents had to relocate immediately. I was just as surprised as you were, so therefore, it was sudden. I came back today, from Osaka."

"You moved to Osaka?"

"Yes, I moved there in accordance with my parents getting a new job. Since its university though, I thought I would move back here. I didn't expect you to enter into this university though."

"Yeah, I wanted to stay nearby, so I decided to do so."

"I see. Well, get yourself unpacked. We have to attend our first class in an hour and a half."

After that, he unpacked his stuff, and changed his clothing. I sat there on my laptop doing some things. No, not porn. I don't do that. I swear I don't. I looked up to see a smiling Hayama in front of me.

"Hey Hikitani, do you want to go together?"

"Its Hikigaya, not Hikitani. Get that right. And fine. Although it's not something I want, I'll go with you because the chances of us getting lost are high in this huge facility."

"Well, lets go then!"

We both put on our shoes, and then slowly walked out the dorm. I made sure to bring my ID, and all that other stuff. We walked slowly outside. We then found a lady, coincidently, the same lady who helped me before who offered to help us. I spoke up.

"My first class is with Professor Takashi, and the class is Psychology."

"Same here"

I was surprised that we both had the same class. Then I realized that the dorm pairings had more to do than just last names. The lady then smiled widely, then told us.

"Please head over to that building, and walk in, and then second floor. Second door to the left."

She was pointing to a building, which Hayato and I started to walk towards. Oh, how I despised walking with this guy.

"Thank you so much!"

As we walked in, we followed the directions that were given to us, and then we went to the left, and went to the second door. Hayama took the door and opened it. We walked in. It had appeared that we were actually two of the last ones to come in, as everyone else was already seated and was ready. The stares turned to us. An old man came to us, who I assume was Professor Takashi. He asked,

"Welcome! What are your two names?"

"Hachiman Hikigaya"

"Hayato Hayama"

"I see. You are on my list. Please take a seat here."

He pointed towards a seat in the middle of the room. We went ahead and took the seats. I scanned the room, and I was surprised. I didn't expect her here… but she was here. On the corner of my right eye, I could catch a glimpse of the Ice-Cold Queen herself, Yukino Yukinoshita. For some reason, I could feel her eyes were staring at me.

"Alright class, let us begin!"

Most of class today was just explaining the course, and what we would be doing and who our professor was. It was boring, just like everything else. It wouldn't matter. This would be my only class today, which was relaxing to know. I knew I would ace this class. Humans are really simple to understand. They simply want to be accepted. That's why they don't show what they truly are. Once people have a desired image of you, - then you truly become a puppet. You end up becoming what Hayama was. Stuck in a façade of perfection, not being able to show your true colors. I, on the other hand, don't care. I don't care about keeping myself hidden behind a deception. Which is why I was rejected from this world. The reason why I became an outcast. When I said I wanted something genuine. I completely meant it. It may not be possible however, - because human nature itself is not genuine. Even I am not completely genuine. When placing images upon people, and expecting a certain type of person out of them, you are essentially restricting them from being who they want to be, who they truly are. I once thought that Yukino Yukinoshita was a strong girl who never lies, and that Yui Yuigahama was a nice girl, who was kind and extremely thoughtful. No, these are the expectations I had of them. No one can be one thing. A person can be everything though. It's all about meeting these expectations.

Class had ended. Everyone was leaving. Hayama had to go out to meet someone, while I just wanted to go home. On my way outside of the room, I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. As I turned back to see who it was, I saw her..

"Hikigaya-kun…"

"Yukinoshita-san"

It was my former club mate, Yukinoshita. One of the two club mates who I told about wanting something genuine. I never expected bumping into her. Who knows how things will turn out now that she's discovered me. Maybe I will find something genuine after all...

 **Authors Note: I will update very frequently. This first part of the chapter was rushed because it did not hold much significance. However, I hope you liked both parts of the story. I will update semi-daily. This means you will most likely receive small updates, but you will receive fast. However, I can not guarantee a specific date for every single update. I guess you'll have to wait and see. I do accept reviews and suggestions. Feel free to PM me anything you want, and I will take it into consideration. It won't affect the entire plot obviously, but sections of it will be changed according to what you want. Until next time! :P  
**

 **(Ryan)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter: Thank you for reading the first one. I put this one, and revised it. The Onii-chan mistake was my dyslexia, and didn't catch it in my revisions. I hope you enjoy this one. Please leave a review with feedback. As a new author, it really does matter to me.**

Class had ended. Everyone was leaving. Hayama had to go out to meet someone, while I just wanted to go home. On my way outside of the room, I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. As I turned back to see who it was, I saw her..

"Hikigaya-kun…"

"Yukinoshita-san"

I had seen her in class, and was hoping she wouldn't notice me leaving. She had a very angry face, and was red. Jeez, what have I done this time to piss her off? I looked at her, waiting for her to say something. Suddenly, I found a tug on my sleeve, and her dragging me somewhere.

"Come with me."

"Geehhh!"

I didn't have the falls to force myself out of her grip, so I just left her. While we were walking, people saw us, and had the "oh, you're in for it now", kind of face. Is this really how you treat someone you haven't seen in roughly 2 years? Or maybe its because I'm just special. Who knows? We arrived at some place outside campus. It was quiet there, which is why I assume she chose that place. I could also guess that she was going to yell at me, which is the logical assumption as to why she chose such a quiet place.

"Hikigaya-kun. Do you know why I dragged you here?"

"Because you want to make my life a living hell, like usual?"

She flinched at those words. Hey! I only meant it as a joke. Don't worry!

"I only meant it as a joke Yukinoshita."

"Right..."

She leaned on a nearby tree, and took a look at me.

"So.. Care to explain?"

"Explain what?"

"You know full well what I am talking about. You disappear suddenly 2 years ago, and you reappear just as you did back then.."

"It's rather simple. I don't see why I need to explain. I thought it would be more of a good riddance type of thing in my case. You know? Considering all I did was cause trouble most of the time."

At those words, Yukinoshita snapped.

"Why you need to explain?! Are you serious? When you disappeared suddenly with your family, Hiratsuka-sensei was worried. More importantly, Yuigahama was worried. She didn't even smile for over 2 weeks! You know what? You are right, all you do is cause trouble. You leaving made Yui cry, and I can't stand that happening."

I flinched at those words. Normally, I wouldn't, but to know that I caused one of the kindest people I've ever met cry, made me despise myself even more.

"I'll explain. Just not now. Schedule another time please. I have another class to go to now."

Truth be told, I had no other classes. I just didn't want to explain all of it right now. I kind of felt like shit because of what she said of Yuigahama, and that's something I want to let sink in before I explain. Yukinoshita looked more calm, and then said.

"Fine. Meet me at the Chiba University Café at 8PM."

"Right."

She walked away. She definitely has not lost her ice-cold tendencies. She definitely has matured though. Her body at least. Oh dear Gods, please don't let my hormones take control of my thinking. But to be fair, her rack has gotten bigger. Almost double! It's almost the same size as Yuigahamas was. If I keep on going, I will fall into a coma. Nevermind my hormones, I need to control them. It is the responsibility of a teenage boy to keep his hormones in control of course.

I had started to walk away, and went back to my dorm. Hayama probably won't to be back for a while, so I decided to eat. I didn't have the ingredients for curry, so I decided to eat some instant ramen. The typical diet of a college student consists of instant ramen, so it was the natural meal for me.

The thought about what Yukinoshita told me still haunted my mind and soul. Why? Why would Yuigahama cry for me? Is it because of the accident? I don't know. But the fact of the matter is, she was crying because of me, - and that makes me so furious. I slowly eat my ramen. For insta-ramen, it wasn't bad at all. I could live off these. I turned my head to see the clock near me, which read 6:43. The thought about seeing Yukinoshita after what she said turned my stomach, but I never back down from anything, regardless of what it is.

I decided to go out early, and look at some of Chiba. I slowly gathered my shoes, and went out the door, making sure it would be locked. I walked out the dorm, and out of campus itself. I walked a few blocks away from campus. I do remember coming near this place before, and it remained the same as it was last time. I decided that I needed a MAX Coffee. I found this convenience store close to campus, and went in. As I went in, it felt pretty empty. I saw some half-bald guy at the counter, who looked extremely clueless. Good enough, - it's not like I like being in front of people anyways. They would probably assume that I'm here to cause trouble. *Sigh* Rotten-eye problems. I slowly walked down the aisle, and looked around, trying to find my true love. And with huge success, I found it. I took it up, and walked to the front of the counter. At this moment, the bald guy was just playing on his phone. At least notice I'm here asshole!

"Excuse me."

"Gahhh! Oh! Hello!"

"Just this please." _*Putting forward the Max Coffee*_

"Uhh sure."

He simply scanned it, and I paid the money. No further interaction was done with this guy. Not like I wanted to. I walked out the door, and I was planning to head down to the Café early, because Yukinoshita always comes before me in every little thing. It's about time I play her and become the one to come in first. As I walk out.

"Hikki…."

I hear a nickname that I haven't seen in so long. I turn around with huge surprise. What I see surprises me. I see a woman with dyed pink hair, brown eyes, a curvy body that any normal guy would be staring at as soon as getting sight of her, wearing a pink sweater, and a skirt. Appearance wise, she hasn't changed much. Who knows how much her personalities changed? As I said before, people change every day, and the smallest of things.

"Yuigahama."

I could see her tearing up. Wait, what did I do? Suddenly, without even realizing, I could realize she had come very close to me, and suddenly dug her face into my shirt. She looked up, and I looked into her brown eyes.

"Hikki. Is that really you? I mean its obviously you, but like, I mean, GAH! Is it really you?!"

"Yes. It is really me. I thought you would know just by looking at me. I may have gotten taller, but nothing else changed"

"Well, you have gotten pretty muscular, hehehe."

"Hmmm. Yuigahama, you think you can let go of me like this?"

Instantly, she let go, and she flushed red. I had to flush as well, because, well, it's only natural isn't it?

"I'm going back to my campus."

"Geh?! Already?! What university do you even go to?"

"I go to Chiba University. It's not that far, if you want to walk, then its fine by me."

"Ohhhhhh, you go to the same University as Yukinon and Hayato!"

"Yes I know. I have ran into Yukinoshita, and I have to share my dorm with that scum Hayama."

"You share a dorm with Hayama? That's kind of odd, isn't it Hikki?"

"Not really. We are both H last names, and we have similar classes."

"Ohhh, I see."

She suddenly stopped walking, and I naturally looked at her to see what's up. She looked at me with a semi-angry face, and said.

"So.. Where did you go for the last 2 years?"

"Hm. My parents needed to move because of work, so I moved from here to Osaka."

"Osaka huh. That's not too far is it?"

"About an hour and a half plane ride."

"So, why didn't you tell us?"

She looked like she was about to cry this time.

"I….I…don't kno-"

"What do you mean you don't know?! Do you think you're nothing?! Do you think that I don't care about what happens to you? You left without word, I was worried you may have DIED OR SOMETHING! I don't know why you feel it's good to keep secrets like this to yourself. Besides, you don't know how much Yukinon changed after you left."

"Hm? What about Yukinoshita?"

"I saw her crying heavily one day in the club room. I hadn't shown up for a few days, but I decided I would show up that one day, but when I peeked through the door, I could see her crying heavily. I can't think of anyone else she would cry about, especially since she was in YOUR seat, crying about you!"

"I…"

Her tone became calmer. At this point, she was at the point of tears. She had tears flowing down. I didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry. Yuigahama"

I said that in the most sincere way I could say it. I looked down, awaiting the second part of the scolding, and to my surprise, she didn't yell.

"Sorry eh? That's something I never thought I'd hear from you, hehe."

Gahhh, woman, you were just crying, what's with that grin now?! She started walking forward, and I was left puzzled as to what she was doing.

"Come. Don't you have to get back to campus?"

"Oh... yeah"

I walked silently with her, no more conversation happened. We took a right from the place we were in, and walked straight to campus. It felt like forever. The walk only lasted a total of 5 or 6 minutes, but it felt like it was a century long. The campus entrance was just in front of us, and I took my stop to say my goodbyes.

"Well… see you later Yuigahama."

"Uh? Oh yeah! Bye Hikki!"

"Sure. Bye"

"Oh wait! Hikki!"

She came close to me and looked at me, and slowly took out her phone. She pulled out a few presses and then gave me the phone.

"C-c-can you possibly….give me… your… ummmm… you know… number?"

"Why are you acting like that? You had my old number, so I don't see why I wouldn't give you my new one."

I typed my number into her phone, and hit call. I heard a vibrate in my back pocket, which let me know that it was the correct number.

"There."

"Ohh, thank you Hikki. See ya around."

"Bye"

I turned around and normally entered campus. I checked my phone for the time…7:56PM… OH SHIT! I HAVE TO MEET UP WITH YUKINOSHITA! Damn it, Yuigahama, you made me forget. Here I was, thinking I would be here before her. Well, we'll have other chances I hope. I walk toward the huge sign that said "CAFÉ", and I was there just before the set time was. Hooray, at least I wasn't late, which was a huge possibility considering my circumstances. I walked through it, and I saw a small crowd of college students, sitting down with their laptops, probably doing work or something. I scanned the crowd for Yukinoshita. I found her, sitting alone, sipping on a cup of tea. I still had my MAX Coffee from the store in my pocket, but I would save that for later, in my room. I went towards her slowly, and see took notice of me, and kept her composure. I took a seat in the chair in front of her, and looked at her.

"Good evening, Hikigaya-kun."

"Yo."

"What will you be having?"

"I don't need much. I'll take water."

"I insist you have some tea. I even brought an extra one for you."

As she said that, she showed the other cup she had near her. How thoughtful. If the places were switched, I most likely wouldn't have even bothered spending extra money on her, but that's just me not being very thoughtful. If I was thoughtful, I'd probably had bought a cup for her.

"Oh… thank you."

I took the cup, and took a sip. It was warm, which meant that it came not too long ago. When I mean warm, I mean, it was REALLY warm.

"Um, Hikigaya-kun. What is that bulge in your pants? Is that what I think it is?"

"Yuki-pervert-san. This is just MAX Coffee."

"Oh shush, Hiki-ecchi kun. I didn't mean it in any perverted way. I knew for a fact it was MAX Coffee, hence why I said, 'is it what I think it is'."

She said that very coldly.

"Demon super woman..."

She smiled softly, and giggled. I had no choice but to laugh myself. It had been a while since our teasing relationship had been intact.

"So, Hikigaya-kun. Remember the main reason I called you here?"

"Yes. I'll explain right now. My parents are never around the house. You should know that. They accepted a job transfer to Osaka, because the pay was far more than what they made here. I barely had the chance to retaliate because of the sudden nature of the call. I had literally 2 days to get ready, and go. I was actually pretty unhappy that I was leaving, however, based on what people thought of me, I was under the impression that it would be better if I just left everyone's lives, and I just left. Also, in the process, I accidently broke my phone, so that was a minus on my part. I came back here for university. I was given a full ride to Chiba-U, so I had no choice but to accept it. And here I am."

I said that in the best way I could do so possible. Then I awaited her reply. She sipped her tea and looked at me.

"I see. Well, I'd like to welcome you back to Chiba."

"Thank you…"

"I hope you do stick around here, and don't disappear suddenly. It would probably upset Yuigahama-san if you did."

I don't think she was being so truthful. After what Yuigahama said, it was clear that they were both hurt after I left suddenly. That's one thing I will NEVER be able to forgive myself for.

"Well, I guess that's it. I guess I should go."

She seemed surprised.

"Oh... Wait Hikigaya-kun."

"I have a favor to ask of you…"

"What's up?"

"You know how my family is wealthy and have these formal parties?"

"Uh yeah?"

Please, I hope she doesn't ask for what I think she's going to ask. She was blushing as she asked the question.

"Well, they have been concerned that I never come to one of these, and well, they're wanting me to go. Since my father asked me personally, I can't necessarily say no to him. I have to go."

"Then go?"

"The problem is… well… it's a date type of function. Like formal man and woman have to come in together… So… I need someone to go with… And as someone who doesn't socialize much, I don't have many options. I was hopeless, until I saw you… you know?"

"Errr…."

"So… Hikigaya-kun, would you possibly just accompany me to it? Just so I don't be embarrassed about coming alone. Even Nee-san is coming with Hayama."

I wanted to say no. I'd rather be at home eating noodles, or making curry, but I blurted out.

"I accept your request, Yukinoshita-san."

Great, what have I gotten myself into? I wanted to jump off a cliff in my mind. She seemed very surprised about it. But smiled softly.

"Thank you. So, please hand me your phone. I will need to contact you later about the time and place. I don't necessarily have it right now, myself."

"Fine. Here."

She took my phone and entered her number in. Afterwards, she called it, and her phone vibrated. She handed my phone back to me.

"Here."

"Alright. Thanks. I'll take my leave now then I guess."

"Oh. Okay. Have a good night, Hikigaya-kun."

I took my leave out of the café. I could feel the eyes of the Ice-Cold beauty looking at me as I left. I don't know why I left. I wanted to stay longer and talk with her. I just don't know. I walked back to my dorm, and it was around 9:15, by the time I entered in. Hayama was cooking something, and it smelt delicious.

"Hikigaya! Hello! I'm just making some beef stew. Would you like some?"

I had some tea, nothing else for a while.

"Fine. Thank you for the food."

"Cheer up! I never thought I would ever hear the words, thank you come from your mouth though!"

He said as he gave me his usual fake smile, which never changes. I sat down, and he poured some beef stew in one of his bowls. And I started eating it. My God, bless his soul. He may be an asshole, and fake, but he was an amazing cook. I could get used to this. If only he was Totsuka. If only he was. Oh well, I'm glad hes not Totsuka. If he was, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. And my hormones would probably take over from there. I ate my stew, while Hayama ate his in front of me. After I finished, I thanked him, drank the MAX-Coffee, and sat down on my laptop. I started watching some Pan-san, because of Yukinsohita. Then Hayama said he was going to go to bed early, so he did. I watched some more Pan-san, and I decided at 11:30 that I would go to sleep.

So, why did I accept her request so easily? I don't know. Part of me actually wants to anyways. I won't be able to sleep tonight. Yuigahama Yui, the nice girl. She stopped being nice, and became cold for 2 weeks after I left. Yukinoshita Yukino, the strong girl. She apparently cried heavily alone when I left. It just shows how false the image I had of them was. As I thought of this, I tried my best to go to sleep, and closed me eyes.

 **Authors Note: The pairing isn't set yet. I have my own issues with who Hachiman is going to end up with. We're in the beginning, so as I think of ideas, and put them into play, I will then be able to decide, based on the plot. I think of my ideas on the spot, so its not preplanned. Thank you for reading! I hope you guys leave a review, and shoot me a PM if you have anything to tell me!**

 **(Ryan)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuation time! I hope you guys enjoyed the last 2 chapters, I just finished and revised this one. Enjoy it. This chapter explains something that happened in Osaka. It doesn't go into full detail, its very vague. The reasons for this is that I haven't fully come up with the entire scenario of what exactly happened, and that Hikigaya doesn't want to delve into the thought. Thats the Authors POV on it, and the Characters POV on it. :P Enjoy the read my friends. Like, follow, and leave a review as always. If you even want to make suggestions, a PM is always lovely.**

I woke up to a vibration on my phone. Ughhhhh, it's like 8AM, who the hell is calling or texting me at this time? Mehhh, I'll just ignore it. It stopped. I had some more peace and quiet for 10 minutes more, and then it happened again. Lord, who the hell is calling me. I don't have classes for a few more hours, I don't have to be up at this time! Ugh fine!

I slowly get up, and the vibration continues, and then stops. Are you serious?! You stop as soon as I freaking get up? That's not very nice! I may be a rotten person, but I deserve some kindness In life too! Asshole. I gradually pull up my phone, and open it. I enter my passcode, which is simply Komachi's birthday, and then I see the 2 notifications.

 _*2 Missed Calls from Yukinoshita Yukino*_

 _*1 New Text Message from Yukinoshita Yukino*_

Oh god, why is she texting me? I was hoping it would be Komachi, so that we could catch up in the 24 hours I haven't seen her cute face! But meh, let's take a look. I swipe across the miss call notification, and hold down on the text message notification. I take a look at the notification.

 _*Yukinoshita: Hikigaya-kun, would you please care to call me? I know you're up to something perverted, so I won't force you to call me early in the morning.*_

I'm not a pervert, Yukinoshita. Jeez. I might as well brush my teeth and freshen up before calling you I guess. Chances are, you may drag me somewhere I don't want to go to. I slowly get and head to the bathroom, which was neatly reorganized from when I first came in. Hayama may be fake, but his organization skills are near perfection. The reason why I say near is because of the colors he chose for the decorations. I don't like skyblue. I prefer gray. Yeah, that's the absolute best color. Just saying. I take out my toothbrush, which was one of those spinning ones. I put on my mint toothpaste, and started brushing my teeth. I was wondering as to why Yukinoshita called me… I had no clue until I had one of those awakening moments. OH SHIT! I AGREED TO GO WITH HER TO SOME PARTY. My god, it happened just yesterday, and I forgot all about it. Errrghhhh. I don't want to go. If I go, it means having to speak to Haruno again, which is bull. I said that I was the most rotten person in the world, and that Isshiki was the second most rotten person in the world. The third place spot definitely goes to Haruno Yukinoshita. That's for sure.

I freshened up, and got out of the bathroom. Hayama was still sleeping. Even the way he sleep is "perfect." He was sleeping straight, with the same smile he has on a daily basis. I never knew how someone like him can keep the same facial expressions at every moment in the day, and even in his sleep. I took my cellphone, and closed the door behind me, and went to the living room. I sat down on the couch, which is my sweetheart. I opened up my cellphone, and dialed Yukinoshita's number, and awaited for a response. In less than 3 rings, she answered.

"Hello. Hikigaya-kun."

"Hello. Yukinoshita-san."

"Perhaps you can explain why you ignored my calls in the morning?"

"I was simply sleeping. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, but knowing you, something perverted was probably going on. Hiki-pervert-kun."

"I'll have you know I share a room with Hayama, so I have no room for that crap. Not implying I did it, or would do something like that when he's not around by any means."

"I don't want to know."

"So, what's the reason for the call?"

"Two reasons. Firstly, I found the date and the time for the formal arrangement."

"Fine. Speak it."

"It will take place in the Chiba Institute of Technology's ballroom. They have one of the largest ballrooms in the place."

"CIT eh? Alright. What time is this going to happen?"

"It will happen next Saturday, at 6PM. I will require you to meet me at my home at that time, and then walk with me there. Please look formal and professional. I understand your sense of fashion has deepened and you've began wearing…decent clothing, but something more professional will have to do for events such as these."

"Did the great Yukinoshita just praise me, albeit, in a very weird way?!"

"Hehe, you won't know, would you?"

"Probably won't. That's fine. I'll remember, and call you later on then. See you later."

"Wait, Hikigaya-kun!"

Just as I was about to hit the end call button.

"Yes?"

"Didn't I say I had two things to talk about? Logically, that's only 1 thing I went over. Wouldn't you want to hear my other thing? It's very rude to not listen to everything a person has to say over the telephone you know?"

"Even if I went on arguing about it, I wouldn't win. What's up?"

"Uhhhhhh… This might sound weird… but my driver is sick today, and ummm… I kind of don't know my way to University. Could you… possibly pick me up, and you know, help me get to University."

As I heard that, I made a loud smack on my own head. Really Yukinoshita?!

"Typical Yukinoshita. Terrible with direction. Why not ask Yuigahama? She knows where campus is."

"Well…ummm… Yuigahama is busy you know! So you're the only one left. How do you know she knows where the campus is anyways?"

Uhhh, do I tell her about what happened yesterday… because she would be embarrassed to know that I knew her little secret, thanks to a little birdy named Yuigahama. Although, I am touched for sure.

"Well, I ran into her yesterday while I was at a store, and she was surprised to see me. And we walked back to campus together, so that's about it."

"Oh… is that all you did?"

"Yes, that is all."

"Hikipervert-kun"

"What have I done to deserve that horrendous nickname Yukinoshita?"

"Nevermind that. Can you please…help..?"

"Fine. I believe I still have your address, rather I know where you live… abouts. What is your apartment number again?"

"4F"

"Fine, I'll be there in about half an hour."

I'm glad I decided to brush my teeth and freshen up before I decided to call her back. It would make it much more difficult to get up after hearing that crap. Not the way I wanted to start off the day… but… part of me couldn't say no to her, and that part had convinced my mind to agree to her. I get dressed. I wear a white shirt, and a sweater over it. I changed my pants, and put on my shoes, and went out. Now, I had to go take the railroad, so I walked over there. The ride itself was quiet. I stood up because the crowdedness was high in the train. It quickly went over after we passed one stop. Then she came.

"Ahh! Yahallo! Hikki!"

Yuigahama Yui. The girl that cried in front of me yesterday, telling me about how the people close to me felt.

"Yuigahama…?"

"Where you headed to Hikki? I thought Chiba-U was the other way, not this way!"

"Ummmm, I'm going to get Yukinoshita from her apartment. Apparently, her driver is off sick today, and you know her crap direction sense… so… she asked me to come and get her."

"Oh! She could've always asked me! I'm much closer to her then you are, for sure!"

What? Yukinoshita told me over the phone that she had already asked Yuigahama about it, and she was apparently busy, and wouldn't be able to take up the responsibility to get her to class. If what Yuigahama is saying is true, then it simply just proves that the image that everyone has of Yukinoshita is not completely true. The strong girl who never lies.

"Wouldn't you be busy?"

"Nah! I don't have much to do! I wouldn't have minded picking her up ya know?"

"Oh okay I go-"

The door suddenly opened, and Yuigahama gave a yelp.

"Oh Hikki! This is my stop! See you later!"

She gave me the same smile she did 2 years earlier. That smile hasn't changed at all. Every bit of her has changed in some small way in the last 2 years, - but that smile has yet to change at all. It's the same as it had been years earlier. Guess some things do change. Even I change. Osaka taught me that. To explain, going to school in Osaka was….. Weird... The students at the school I attended were all nice to me... Obviously, my ego got the better of me, so I decided not to become friends with anyone there. This was my own decision. But there was this one kid… His name was Hiroshi. He was so intent on becoming friends with me… I was looking for something genuine, and this guy's friendship was so genuine, that I was disgusted. He did things for me. He helped me with stuff. But I never considered him a friend. Why, he wanted to be friends with me? I don't know, but I could almost compare him to Hayama. Except, he wasn't fake. On the last month of school, we found out he had died. He had died from cancer. He never told anyone that. He wrote a note to me. It was outlining why he did what he did. He wrote that he wanted to be friends with people that were real. I guess he could see I wasn't fake, so he decided to be friends. I knew others talked behind my back. That much I knew. The last words shook me though…

*I'm glad I could find a genuine friendship with you Hikigaya*

It brought me back to what happened in the classroom that day… At that moment, I realized that I had to change my ways, and that was the only way to find something genuine. By committing social suicide, I had done nothing but deceive the minds of hundreds of people, who did have a valid reason to be mad at me. Perhaps, I had deserved all that social rejection in the past. This is what led me to believe that people change, and the images and expectations you have on a person, will never be fully met, regardless of how long you've held them. The train had stopped, and the door had opened. I had come to my stop.

It was 10 minute walk from here to Yukinoshitas place, which was not too bad. A little too much walking for me. I had arrived at her apartment complex, and took out my cellphone. I called her, and she responded in moments of it.

"Hello Hikigaya-kun."

"I am outside of your apartment. Come down whenever you're ready."

"Wow, you're actually on time. We still have a few hours. Would you like to come in for tea?"

"Not really."

"I insist. It would be very reminiscent of our days in the service club, would it not?"

"I guess…?"

"Then it is settled. You know my apartment number. Please come in."

"Fine…"

I sighed, and hung up... I entered the apartment complex, and held on her apartment button. She let the door open, and I entered. I walked up the flights of stairs, and came to her apartment door. I rang the doorbell, and in a few moments, Yukinoshita came and opened it for me. She seemed ready, and she looked pretty good today. Not saying she wouldn't look good any other day, because, let's be real, she's probably one of the best looking people you'll ever see in your life.

"Yo."

"Come in please Hikigaya-kun. I'll prepare the tea."

The apartment seems pretty big for only 1 person to be having it. It felt like an entire family could crash in here, however it was simply meant for one person. I came in, and took off my shoes, and placed them near the door, right next to her pair of shoes. I then came closer in, and took a look at the living room. It consisted of a TV, a computer, and a huge couch. Woah. I know for a fact that she wouldn't need a huge couch like that. She definitely doesn't.

"Please take a seat the couch. I'll be right over."

She said that while making the tea. I went over and sat at the couch, and took out my phone. To my surprise, I received a text message from Yuigahama.

 _*Yuigahama Yui: Yahallo Hikki! How is university with Hayato and Yukinon*_

Such a random topic to talk about.

 _*Hachiman Hikigaya: I don't know. I don't like sharing a room with Hayama, but he makes delicious meals, and he keeps everything organized, so that's a plus... I don't know anything about Yukinoshita's classes, so I can't say about her.*_

As I finished typing that out, and sending it over to her, Yukinoshita came over with the tea, and sat down. She placed two cups. One for me, and one for her, naturally. Right after that, she started poured tea in both of the cups, and gave one to me. I took it.

"Thank you."

I took a sip, and it was very warm. I like warm tea, but this was very warm. Something tells me I'll be here for some time. Who knows?

"Yukinoshita."

She looked pretty surprised when I initiated the conversation. Hiroshi definitely told me that starting the conversation makes a difference.

"Eh..? Yes?"

"What is this formal party about? You told me nothing about why It's happening or anything."

"As you know, my father is a politician here in Chiba, so he is having a gathering with his political allies, naturally. They have helped him over the years, so he has to repay them in some way. Sometimes he holds party for his legal team as well. He likes thanking people."

"He seems like a nice guy."

"He is. If my mother asked me to come, I would've instantly turned her down. I can't turn my father down though. He's done nothing but support me, - he even went against my mother's will and bought me this apartment for me to live in alone. His requests are usually an instant yes for me."

That surprised me. Looks like Yukinoshita is a daddy's girl!

"I see. Well, I can tell that he's still scared of your mother, but that he would choose you over her anyday."

She looked surprised.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's obvious that your mother is the head honcho in your household. Otherwise you wouldn't be having much disagreements with her. Your father must be scared of her, because if he wasn't, he wouldn't be relenting to let her do what she pleases with the family. However, that being said, you must be your father's source of strength, because I can assume that your mother was against you getting your own apartment. If she was against it, and your mom is the head of your family, then it means that your father must have stood up for you, and went against the odds to defy her. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gone against her. Your requests must be as important to him as his are to you."

She smiled softly and looked at me.

"You know… You may have gone away for 2 years, but your deductive reasoning skills, and the eyes that see through everything, have stayed the exact same. "

"Funny, I thought you changed as well, and then I just saw that small smile, and that hasn't changed in the time I was away."

She seemed to blush at this.

"Oh really? What about the rest of me?"

"Ehhh, they have changed… I won't get into it though… "

Please mind, don't look at her chest, PLEASE NO!

"Oh? Hikipervert. Hmph. You have changed. You're not the same loner I met."

"I agree."

"What?"

She looked very surprised that I agreed with it.

"There are reasons for it, and I agree that I am not the same loner. I am still a loner, just not the extremely anti-social one. I force myself to socialize when needed now, instead of just avoiding the situation."

"Wow huh… That's a start."

I had sipped my tea to the finish, and I saw Yukinoshita finished a while ago.

"Well, I'm done with my tea. We should probably walk to University."

"Ahhh, yes. We are right on time now. Let's go put on our shoes."

We both went and put on our shoes. Then I went out the door. Yukinoshita came out a moment later, and locked the doors, both top and bottom locks. Then we walked down the stairs. I was down an entire stair of flights, and decided to wait for her. She was coming down, when it happened. She slipped.

"Woah!"

She fell, and I had to catch her. Luckily I managed to do so, and fell along with her. I broke her fall, but that meant me taking the pain instead of her. So, here I was, lying with a beautiful creature, who had a rotten personality, not as rotten as Me, Isshiki or Haruno though. We lye there for maybe a minute before I start to blush and say.

"Uhhh. Yukinoshita, I know you may be traumatized at the fact that you almost fell down a flight of stairs, but I broke the fall, so don't worry."

She got up after that, and blushed.

"Sorry! Please accept my apologies."

I got up, and soon went down with her.

"Make sure to not fall again. That would be unfortunate Yukiclumsi-san."

"Don't worry, unlike you, this is a rare occurrence for a perfect lady like me. It must be a regular occurrence for an unruly dog like you."

"I just save your life, and you insult me, jeez."

She smiled softly, and said.

"Let's go."

We walked a few blocks, and walking to the train station. I was a few steps ahead of her because she was pretty bad, and forgot where the station was, even though I bet she took it before. I know that for a fact. I guess having a personal driver makes people forget about locations.

We reached the station, and walked up the stairs, and made our way to the platform. Then afterwards, we went ahead, and waiting patiently for the train. After we went in the train, we sat down, as there were seats, and Yukinoshita leaned her head against the wall, and was looking up. She was obviously thoughtful about something. I don't know what, but I know she was thinking about something for sure.

The train passed by the stops, and we were closing in on the Chiba-U stop. When we stopped, I poked Yukinoshita.

"Oi, it's our stop. Let us go."

"Right…"

She was clueless, which just meant she was deep in thought. I got up, and went through the door. She soon followed suit, and then we went down, and left the station. We walked towards the direction of the University, and I said.

"Hold on just a bit. I'm in the mood for a MAX Coffee. Let me get one from this vending machine."

"This obsession hasn't changed in you Hikicaffeine-kun."

"Hey, stop making nicknames with everything I do, say, and eat."

She giggled, and I just went down, and placed my coins in. Then hit the MAX Coffee option, and it fell through. I grabbed it, and opened it for myself. We then continued walking and was on our way.

"You just had tea. Why was it necessary for this?"

"This is my energy for the day. As you know, being a loner and such gives me a hard time trying to go through the day, doing stuff, so this is what gives me the drive to carry on."

"Well, you have had this addiction for a while now. I guess it cannot be helped."

We closed in on the university, and went in campus, and did the usual crap. Then an important question came up.

"Say, did we need to buy a textbook for Takashi's class?"

"No. I believe he will tell us today."

"Oh okay. I'm going to pick up my laptop from my room, and afterwards, I'll go to class."

"Would you mind sitting near me today? The man I sat next to yesterday was an extremely rude and annoying young man. He reminds me of you almost."

"If he reminds you of me, why the hell would you want me to sit near you?"

"He's double your bad qualities, so I want something that's not."

"Geh. Fine. I'll get my laptop, you just wait here."

I went to my room, and Hayama wasn't there. I guess he must've left already for class. I grabbed my laptop, and put it in its case, where it belongs. Then I ran out back to Yukinoshita, who was patiently waiting for me back over there. She smiled softly when she saw me.

"Let's go to class. It will begin very soon."

We walked to Takashi's room, and went into his room. Hayama was sitting, and two girls were next to him, probably trying to flirt with him. As Yukinoshita and I entered the room, Hayama saw us and waved.

"Hey Hikigaya-kun! Oh is that Yukinoshita-kun as well? Hello! Hikigaya, you can come sit here if you want, I'll make room for you."

It seems like he wanted to get rid of those girls. Nah, I wanted him to suffer, so I kindly said.

"Nah, I'll sit near Yukinoshita today. "

I followed Yukinoshita to her seat, and sat next to her. Then afterwards, someone came up to me, and said

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? That's my seat."

"It's my seat now."

I grinned. Pissing people off is extremely fun.

"Asshole this isn't funny, I was sitting here, next to her. You can even ask her."

Yukinoshita gave him her cold glare and said.

"No. He will be sitting here today. I don't want to sit with you, I would rather sit with someone I'd be comfortable with, and so you can go sit somewhere else."

That did it for him. He walked away. He got crushed like an insect. I was feeling pity for the guy now.

"Defending me eh?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. Although, it seemed like there was going to be a huge fight if I didn't intervene and put a stop to it."

"Meh. So tell me. Whatever happened to the others from Sobu?"

"Well, Yuigahama goes to Keiai University, and Miura and Ebina go to Juntendo University. I don't know about the rest. I believe Kawasaki is going to Tokyo University, with a full scholarship. Isshiki is taking care of the service club in her third year, as well as being in the student council."

"Ah I see. Kawasaki did get her scholarship eh? I'm glad we gave her that advice."

"Indeed, I agree as well. However, she couldn't bring her siblings, so one of her parents had to stop working, and took the responsibility of taking care of the kids."

"Ah I see. Class is about to start."

Professor Takashi came in, and started the lecture. Then I heard a vibration from my phone. Text from Yuigahama eh?

 _*Yuigahama Yui: Hey Hikki, I want to hang out with both you and Yukinon, lets plan it!*_

Sigh. Alright, let's get through this class first before making plans. And so, class went through.

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading. I had this revised today morning, and I hope you leave a review as always. To answer some questions. This will NOT be a harem ending. The point of this show is to find something genuine, and that means someone will get hurt. If you want to go read a harem story, go to High School DXD or something, because this is not the place for that. Although, as you can see, the implied pairing is YukinoxHachiman, however, I may include others to cause some problems for Hachiman :P You'll just have to follow along and see what happens. As promised, daily updates. Weekends are an exception, most likely not going to update then though. Until tomorrow!**

 **(Ryan)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the Chapter. I do switch perspectives in this one, but this is a rare occurrence. I just felt the need to switch to explain a few things.**

Takashi was starting class like he did yesterday, except today was going to be the day we had to buy a special textbook to study from. Oh great, these textbooks will most likely cost more than I have. I was hoping it would be included in the entire scholarship I got. I wonder how many days it will take until actual class starts, because frankly, I'm bored out of my minds right now!

I have a Japanese language course after this that I chose to take because I was hoping it would be as interesting as Hiratsuka-sensei. Most likely not though. I wonder if she finally got married, and I wonder if she's found someone interesting to cover my disappearance. Who knows? I certainly don't. Anyways, class seems to be ending. Yukinoshita said.

"Hikigaya-kun. What class do you have next?"

"Uhhh, I have Modern Japanese."

"Coincidentally, I seem to have that too. What is your professor's name?"

"If I recall correctly, it seemed to be Yamato-sensei. I'm guessing she'll be my professor."

"We have the same professor. But I should tell you of something you may find interesting."

"Hm?"

"Yamato-sensei is the one who was Hiratsuka's most influential professor when she attended Chiba-U, when she was a student of course."

"Huh? What? Please don't tell me this is a senior version of Hiratsuka, because she'll be even more to marry than she was!"

"I don't know."

"Whatever the case is. I'm going to class. See you around."

She pulled on my sleeve. Jeez woman, have you gotten used to doing that already?!

"Hikigaya-kun, I think it would be best if we left at the same time. Considering that she might as well be a Hiratsuka 2.0, you wouldn't be able to handle her alone."

"Alright."

I relented. She got up, and I moved along the aisle, and went out the door, and waited for her to come out. She came out and we started moving along. After getting outside that building, I asked Yukinoshita.

"Where exactly is the room?"

"Follow me. I know where all the rooms are. It's called being responsible and knowing."

"Scary…"

I walked along with her, and then she took me to a building near the outside of campus. It wasn't entirely outside, it was near it. She walked up the stairs, and then moved towards the end of the hallway. We found the room I believe. Yukinoshita gave me a nod, and that simply implied that I was going to be the one to open the door. I sighed and opened it with no questions asked, and walked in. Yukinoshita soon followed with me.

"Hello. Are you two here for me?"

This woman wore a smile. No, a grin that was scary. Not scary as in physical appearance wise, but scary meaning that it intimidated me.

"Yes. I am Hachiman Hikigaya.

"I am Yukino Yukinoshita. We both are in this class."

"Oh, I don't care ya know. It's a class. I actually had a homeless guy drop in my class for lessons once. Never cared to know whether he was a student here or not. Take a seat."

Well, she definitely had an eccentric personality. I just had to question her. It might kill me though. I just needed to know how much of Hiratsuka was in her.

"Say, I heard you taught a woman named Shizuka Hiratsuka."

She genuinely seemed to smile at that one, and said.

"Yes I have. She was a star student. How do you know her?"

"She was both her, and mine Japanese teacher in our second year of highschool."

"Indeed! I know you must know her extremely brilliant personality. Although, its something not many people can handle though."

"I agree. Say, are you married…?"

Yukinoshita looked horrified at this comment.

"Teacher-con."

Woahhhhh, I didn't mean it like that! She smiled at me and said.

"No. I am not married. I am going to guess that you asked that to me because of Shizuka. I haven't spoken to her in years, but that question made me realize she isn't married yet. You see, she was very popular with the boys in college. However, as I have noticed, she failed to make a valuable relationship with them. No one could handle her difficult personality. She may have had the extremely good looks, but a man can only do so much. I am not married because I don't want to. I haven't found the right person, so until then, I won't be married."

She really is scary. Her ability to read around the lines are impressive. I can see some of Hiratsuka-sensei within her. This college year may be interesting after all. I took a quick glance at Yukinoshita, and it appears that she was smiling. She must've seen the similarity, and her deductive abilities as well.

"I see. Shall we take a seat?"

"Go right on ahead."

She smiled, and look at me.

"Hikigaya, is it? I think we may have an interesting year together."

She gave me that scary grin, and I simply had no choice but to give her my scary grin. I can't possibly lose in that aspect anyways. I sat down in the middle of the room, and Yukinoshita followed on and sat near me. Afterwards, we waited for class to start. Class started, and I could feel myself actually paying attention to her. This advanced Japanese class is something to actually pay attention to. Not because of the language itself, I did score 3rd in my year in High-School, - but because of the woman who was teaching the language. First days are always the most boring. She introduced herself, and told us about the course and stuff. Although, she did state at one point that she was being "forced" to do some of the curriculum, and didn't necessarily want to do it. I laughed slightly on that one. The class was small, but it was to be expected. Sciences and Math's were growing so much, that not many took humanities courses that much. Oh well. It seems like class had ended as people left.

I stood up, and Yukinoshita soon followed suit. I went out of the aisle, and then went down. We went out the room, and then I leaned against the wall. Yukinoshita watched me. Weirdo. I stated.

"By the way…"

"Yes?"

"Yuigahama sent me a text during Takashi's class saying she wants to hang out with you and I."

"Oh… Is that so…?"

"Yeah, make plans with her or whatever. I don't care what, but make plans."

"Fine, I'll give her a call. Wait right here."

She left towards to the female rest room area, where she closed the door behind her. I wonder what is so private, she couldn't have discussed in front of me. Not that I really care much about it anyways. I sat down while leaning my body on the wall behind me. I was thinking about something. Yukinoshita has changed. She definitely has. I never expected her to be so open with me. Maybe, it's because of my changes. I don't know. I'm still new to the whole socializing thing. I had a memory of Yukinoshita. I remember the first day I met her. I asked her to be my friend, and she rejected that offer so easily. I just wonder, out of curiosity, what are we now? What about Yuigahama? I know for a fact she considers me a friend, but do I consider that back to her? When Yukinoshita came back, I had to ask. I couldn't hold back on this one.

"Yukinoshita!"

She looked surprised.

"Yes Hikigaya-kun!"

"It's been a while since I asked, but would you want to become my friend, possibly?"

"Ehh? Ummm, well… I… yes… fine…"

I didn't believe it. Her ice has melted. She rejected me as a friend twice, and now suddenly she accepted me. I actually had gotten used to the rejection, so I decided to ask again with no hesitation.

 **Yukino Perspective**

I had to go to the bathroom to discuss it. I don't want anything I may have said, or she may have said to coincidentally leave my mouth or her mouth, so it's the safest bet to discuss in a private place. I had left to the bathroom, and had entered a stall. I pulled out my phone, and placed in Yuigahamas number, which I had for a long time, mind you. I had placed the phone near my ear, and awaited her to accept my call.

"Yahallo! Yukinon! How are you doing?!"

"I am doing fine, most certainly, Yuigahama-san. How are you?"

"It's Yui! We've known each other for so long, refer to me as YUI!"

"Uh, yes Yui. Right. Hikigaya had told me you wanted to make plans for some special event?"

"Yes! I want to go out for lunch and dinner with you guys. It's been so long since we had gone out, and stuff, and plus Hikkis back…so it would be good."

I twitched at the way she said Hikki's back. It's obvious she still had feelings for him. Yuigahama had always had feelings for Hikigaya-kun, and that's the reason why I held back my own. When he left, I had no choice but to cry. He never knew my true feelings. I wanted him with all my heart. I may never have shown it back then, but I will now. Genuine. Hikigaya mentioned it as something he wanted. It's obvious that he could see through both of our deception, and was sick of it. I was planning to do something, to confess my feelings to him, ANYTHING… but he left… when he left, he left not only me, - he left everyone he had helped. It's not the time to dwell in the past. I will learn from my past mistakes. I don't mind if Hikigaya rejects me, because if he does, it would be for a genuine reason. When the time is right of course. Yuigahama knows the same. That's for sure. I will not be fake and hold myself back this time around. God forbid he ever leave me again…

"That sounds wonderful. I wouldn't mind it. When do you want to do it…?"

"I was thinking we could have dinner at this place tonight, at like 6. We could meet outside Chiba-U's campus, it would be the best actually!"

"Alright, then it's a plan. I don't have any problem, nor does Hikigaya."

"Say Yukinon, is Hikki near you…?"

"No. He's actually in the bathroom. He decided to leave me so I could speak to you."

I blatantly lied, it was obviously the opposite of that exact statement, but I couldn't stop it. I felt guilt come through me and my veins.

"Ohhh I see… It's a plan then!"

She hung up the phone, while I walked out of the stall, and walked outside.

Outside, I saw a standing Hikigaya. He has matured in every way. He truly is an amazing person. Albeit his rotten eyes ruin some of his face. Well, if it weren't for those eyes, he'd be very good looking. But if he was very good looking, then all the women would be on him, and I can't stand that.

I walked up to him, and he suddenly came towards me and said.

"Yukinoshita!"

I was startled, what could he want?

"It's been a while since I asked, but would you want to become my friend, possibly?"

Wait… what? Friends? I remember I coldly rejected him the first time, and jokingly rejected him the second. I'll just reject him a third time, because I don't know what a friend is, nor do I know what Hikigaya is to me.

"Ehh? Ummm, well… I… yes… fine…"

That just came out of me. I don't know why. I guess, I just wanted to be as close to him as possible, and this seemed like the closest so far.

 **Back to Hachiman**

"Alright well. What did Yuigahama say?"

"Oh… yes. She wants to eat dinner with us tonight. She told us she would be waiting directly outside campus at 6PM."

"Right. So is she cooking the dinner?"

"Of course not, I would have rejected the proposal if that were the case."

Good! Her cooking couldn't have gotten worse than it already was, but it most likely couldn't have gotten better either!

"Alright then. It seems fine to me."

I didn't care. I'll end up having to pay the meal anyways, but whatever, I had that extra cash that my parents had given me in an attempt to say sorry for me leaving. Like they even care. It was about 5 now, so we had around an hour to prepare. I didn't have a problem in the current clothing I guess. And Yukinoshita's apartment was too far away for us to go to at the current moment, and back. I guess we were stuck somewhere on campus.

"We'll need to stick around somewhere on campus for an hour…"

"Indeed. Café?"

"Fine with me."

We both headed to the café where we had met up the previous day. She'll probably make me drink tea. We went around the corner to the café area, in which we took a seat at the corner of the place. I placed my laptop case near my seat, and then stated

"I'll pick up the drinks today."

"Hikigaya-kun? With courtesy? This is a surprise."

"Don't get used to it."

As I said that, I stood up, and went to the front of the café, where a young woman was standing over the counter. She smiled at me as I came forward.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"2 cups of tea please."

"Sure! Is that all?"

"Correct."

"Would you pay with cash or credit?"

"Cash please."

"Your total is XXXX"

I hand her the money, while she prepares the tea. She puts the standard amount of sugar, which is fine by both me and Yukinoshita. Afterwards, she hands me my change, and I take the cups of tea, which are warm as hell, towards Yukinoshita, and place it on the table. I move her cup of tea towards her, and she places her fingers on it, and flinched and out of natural reflex, moved her fingers from it.

"Hot eh?"

"Indeed. It has burned my finger."

"Heh."

Most of the conversation dyed from there. It was mainly just tea being sipped on. I was reading a small book I had. The story was good, and I could feel that Yukinoshita was staring at me at some point. I chose to ignore it because what else can she do besides stare at my rotten face? Oh well. It was almost 6, and before I could make mention of it, Yukinoshita did.

"It's time for our dinner Hikigaya-kun."

"Right. You like to be early. Yuigahama on the other hand may not come so early, - but let's go."

We took our cups, and brought them to the front desk, and the girl that had given me the cups had then the lady said

"Have a wonderful day!"

While giving us a smile. We said our thank you and then left the café. We walked to the exit of campus, and went out. Afterwards, I asked Yukinoshita.

"Say, where did she say she was going to be?"

"She stated that it would be directly outside campus."

"Where is she then?"

"I don't know, we'll wait."

We had waited for a good 15 minutes, until a taxi came over. Yuigahama had opened the window, and then said

"YAHALLO! HIKKI, YUKINON!"

It was so freaking loud that I think everyone in the country could've heard it. I looked at her with my lazy face, and said

"Yo."

Followed by Yukinoshita saying

"Hello Yuigahama-san. Are we going in this taxi?"

"Yes! The driver is actually my friend's older brother, so he offered to give us a ride! Come on in guys! We'll have lots of fun!"

I don't know how she can be so enthusiastic in front of people like me and Yukinoshita. We are like some of the most unenthusiastic people that have ever existed on the planet known as Earth. That's for sure. Well, Yukinoshita went into the back seat and I headed towards the front seat. Until

"Wait, Hikki! Sit in the back!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, uhmmm, well, you know there's no space in the back, so you can place your laptop case on the front!"

"Or I can give the case to you, and you can take it?"

"Nah, it would be better if you sat in the back!"

The driver stated

"Sit in the back bro, I got your case."

So I had no choice. I pulled open the back door, and Yukinoshita and Yuigahama scooted down to make room for me. I had then sat next to Yukinoshita. Too close. God.

"Hikki! How does sushi sound?! I think it would taste good, don't you think?!"

"I don't care. I eat whatever is served. I necessarily don't have any preference. If you want someone's opinion, ask Yukinoshita."

"I don't mind Yuigahama. We should go."

We left, and I felt squished with Yukinoshita. She looked flustered the entire ride, and I couldn't help myself either. The ride was a 15 minute ride, and then we simply got off. It seemed like a modern type sushi place. Not implying it's bad, in fact, it looked good, just by looking at what people were eating from the outside. Driver-kun said he was going to be back at around 9 to pick us up. We all sat down at a table, and looked at the menu. I decided on what I was going to eat, and then afterwards, the waiter came over, and asked us what we wanted.

"Hi! May I please take your order?"

I was the first to say.

"I'd like to try the Spicy Tuna Roll along with your Chef's specialty Dragon Roll."

"Sure! And you miss?"

He was asking Yukinoshita.

"I'd like the Tiger Roll, and the Teriyaki Roll please."

"And you?"

"Ehhh!? Already!? Jeez, I'll just have what they're having."

"All 4 things?"

"Yeah!"

The waiter marked it all down in his pad, and then went to the front desk to place the order in. Afterwards, we all waited for our meals. It was pretty quiet. Yuigahama was also very quiet, which was odd.

"Yuigahama."

"Err?! Yes Hikki?"

"Why are you being so quiet, you're usually the one starting the conversation?"

"Err, it's nothing! I was just thinking about the food, and how delicious is going to be!"

She gave me the typical smile she usually gives to people. Then she mumbled something, I think she said

"It's just that I'm kind of happy that you're back Hikki, hehehe. I need to let that sink in."

I don't know if that's what she said, but I wasn't going to ask to find out, because the food came. 4 plates. 2 of them for me and Yukinoshita, and the other two for Yuigahama. She has been blessed with a metabolism the level of a God, and she definitely takes advantage of that perk. I took a bite of my Spice Tuna roll, and MAN, it was amazing. The tuna and there special chili sauce go together amazingly. That small bit of joy was overshadowed by what was to come. I saw Yukinoshitas eyes go huge. I was wondering what she was looking at. I looked at the door. I saw… Yukinoshita Haruno, and then I saw a guy behind her… They came to a seat near us. Haruno was the first to take notice of us. Yukinoshita muttered under her breath.

"Nee-san."

Then she saw the other guy. Everyone knows who this is. It was Yukinoshitas father. What has this dinner turned into?

"Ohhhhh! Is that who I think it is?"

She came to me and looked at me.

"Hikigaya-kun… I've missed you ya know!"

 **Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4, and I also hope that it explained a few things. There are still a few other things that are needed to be explained, but that will all be explained in later chapters. Remember, there are 2 years of separation. Anything could have happened. I will most likely not update over the weekends, as I am busy early in the morning, while during weekdays, I am not. Please leave a review, like, follow, and also PM me if you have concerns that you wish to address to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all enjoyed your weekend! I certainly did. I have the oppurtunity to speak to some of you guys via PM and maybe blend some of your ideas with some of mine! This chapter doesn't have any fan based idea's planted in it, because I had this one planned already, but some other ideas suggested will be featured in later chapters. Enjoy the read, no POV changes in this one though. Make sure to review and leave feedback, it keeps me going!  
**

This dinner turned into something else. I wouldn't have thought it would have turned out like this. On the side of myself, we have Yukinoshita Yukino, followed by Yui Yuigahama, - both of which are looking in front of them with heavy eyes and jaw's slightly dropped. I also looked towards the front, and had no choice but to be surprised at the two standing in front of me. This can't be a coincidence can it?

In front of us, was the physically beautiful Yukinoshita Haruno, and I do emphasize physically, because of her personality. She is not someone you screwed with. She is the third most rotten person in this world. Only I had the ability to deal with her, and I alone. Then we had . His first name was Yasuhiro. Yasuhiro Yukinoshita. The politician who basically ran Chiba. He had a certain charm to him, as stated by many individuals. He made too many allies in the past decade alone, that he could pretty much be considered dictator. He made allies out of enemies, - that's a feat that is noteworthy in anyone. It's a skill that makes him one of the most dangerous people in the world. You wouldn't believe how friendly and nice he looks on camera. Who knows if that's the real him, or a façade. We'll have to see from now on.

"Hikigaya-kun… I've missed you ya know!"

"Hmm. Haruno."

"My my, you've matured. Mmmmm."

She was looking up and down, looking at my body. I do admit that PE made me in shape, and it was natural habit afterwards, that forced me to stretch my muscles. It was pretty uncomfortable because it was her doing it. Yukinoshita's dad looked at me, with a small smile. I refuse to look him with my rotten eyes, otherwise he'd lose his nice personality and show me his true self.

"So. It's been 2 years Hikigaya-kun, since I've last seen you. Where have you gone…?"

"Do I have to explain with everyone? Fine, my family moved to Osaka in accordance with their new jobs, therefore, it's only natural that the children of the family also come along with them."

"Haha that explains it! Well now that you're back, Yukino-chan should have no problems finding a mate now."

"Nee-san! You don't make comments like that in a public restaurant."

Yukinoshita exclaimed in embarrassment. The restaurant was near empty, which is why it is a natural place for a Chiba politician. He is so well known, that if he were to step into an extremely crowded place, everyone would recognize him and it wouldn't be so fun. Near empty restaurants are much more comfortable for people of his status.

"Hehe, Yukino-chan. If you don't want him, I can gladly take him. He is an interesting boy ya know! Hehehe!"

"H-h-h-eyyy! Hikki isn't into older women is he? Right Hikki?! You aren't right?!"

Yuigahama said that with her cheeks flushed red, and sat back down afterwards.

"I'm only 3 years his senior. I'm not that old!"

"That's enough teasing Haruno. Poor kids. They don't seem to know how to handle you. Except for this one. He has enough balls to actually go against you. What's your name, son?"

That was Yasuhiro Yukinoshita, the father of Haruno and Yukino. His voice was just as deep in person as it was on TV or on the radio. It took me a while to realize that he was speaking to me, which is simply my stupidity because I was the only other guy there besides him.

"My name is Hachiman Hikigaya."

"Aha, you sure are something special Hikigaya-kun. You have something called balls. Most people would've been ripped to pieces now by Haruno. You're still together, and not broken!"

"That's only natural sir. She is the third most rotten person in this world. I emphasize the third part, because I am number 1, and my highschool kouhai Iroha Isshiki is the second most rotten person."

I had to have balls if I was going to speak about his daughter like that in front of her father like that. I expected him to take out a knife and stab me in the chest, or beat me up. I guess I expected too much. This was the Yukinoshita family we were dealing with of course. We can't expect anything normal to happen. He burst out laughing, then looked at me. Then he stated the following,

"You can see through her. I know you can. I know you can see through me already. I know you have that ability Hikigaya. You are something special. A special gem. Perhaps we can negotiate?"

I had seen through him previously. He's a coward behind his wife. He has no balls when it comes to her, and he finally grew a pair when Yukino wanted her own apartment. That's when he used them. I wanted to know what he meant by negotiate.

"Negotiate on what?"

He replied.

"One rotten person for another. You know what I mean?"

"Not really."

"Marriage! You'd make the perfect groom for Haruno! She's all yours!"

The table shook. I took a quick peek to the side to see Yukinoshita, and Yuigahama both surprised, and had this shocked look within their eyes. Relax, I'm not going to marry her. That'd be too much in itself.

"I have no intention of doing so. Sorry, but thanks for the offer."

He frowned. It appeared that he was desperate to find someone to give his daughter to… someone who could handle her personality. As Professor Yamato has said. A man can only handle so much. Good looks aren't the only things a man look for. It's the first thing a man notices, but it's definitely not the whole thing.

"Well, that's a shame. I was actually hoping for you to marry her."

Haruno looked at me with a smile.

"You know. He said no to me because he wants Yukino-chan father. Maybe you'd want that to happen."

"Haha, possibly. It would all depend on what Yukino wants of course. Your mother wouldn't approve of it most likely, but its not the first time I went against her for Yukino's sake."

I can see that he is trying to make amends for what he had done to Haruno. By falling victim to his wife's wrath, and not taking any action against her with Haruno caused her to become this mask wearing person who can't express her true feelings or actions. I honestly feel bad for her. It's not her fault she's in this predicament. Maybe if I married her, it wouldn't be so bad, considering it would let her be free to be herself. Unfortunately, I can't do that. I don't have any feelings out of the ordinary for her, and that's not genuine. I do hope it gets better for her though. I looked at Yukino, and she had her face dug in her arms. I wonder why. Oh well. Yuigahama looked down at her lap. I guess this family business is getting to her the most. I wonder why I was chosen by God to deal with the Yukinoshita's.

"Well, I came here to eat. So let's do exactly that. I see you have your food already, but I would like to eat with you all. I will ask someone to bring an extra table to merge with this one. Miss! Could you please?"

He called over one of the ladies, and they merged our desks. Turns out he has a reservation here every week, so they brought out his food, along with Harunos. I knew it was weird that a restaurant with such good food was empty at this time. It's most likely because they recognized Yukinoshita as one of Yasuhiro's daughters, is why they let us 3 in the restaurant. He was a savage. A savage at eating at least. He had at least 4 plates of sushi, which I don't think I nor Yukinoshita would've been able to eat. Haruno inherited her father's eating skills and metabolism. is extremely fit for his age. No stomach fat, which I am surprised at for sure. Or he could always be hiding it under one of those things you use to hide that type of crap of course.

"Hikigaya."

"Yes, ?"

"We're having a party at the Chiba Institute of Technology. I would like to personally invite you there."

Huh, invited by both the father and the daughter eh? Well, I'll just tell him the truth.

"Well, your youngest child already invited me, and I had no choice but to accept. So I was already attending as is."

Yasuhiro looked at Yukino, and looked pretty surprised at her as well. Afterwards, he looked back at me and smiled.

"Ah! I see! I look forward to seeing you there then!"

Out of all of these distractions, I looked to see Yuigahama still staring at her lap. Then I looked away. I could feel her eyes staring at me. Just what is there to stare at? Theres literally nothing special. She looked innocent, but she played dirty. She was a good player in that case.

"I think I'm going to go. It's almost 10PM, and I need to go back to campus."

I said as I got up. I had eaten my sushi, so I had nothing else to stick around for obviously. I looked up and looked at everyone's face once or twice. They looked at me.

Yuigahama looked at me and said,

"H-hey Hikki. Don't you think we should wait for my friend?"

"He said he'd be back by 9, but he's not. I'll just take the train home."

"Oh… I'll go with you! I have to take the train too, ya know, because he's not around."

"Fine."

I looked at Yukinoshita, Haruno & . I bowed and said.

"Thank you for a wonderful meal. And especially to you , for paying. I did believe I was going to end up paying the bill, but since someone much more wealthy then I am Is here, that seems to have gotten to you sir."

He burst out laughing and said,

"Very well! I did eat the most, so I may as well pay for it all!"

I smiled, and turned my back. Yuigahama followed suit with me. Then we walked slowly. Yuigahama didn't even try to make conversation. She was looking at the floor the entire time as we walked to the train station. We arrived to the station and went up to the platform and the next train was 15 minutes from now. Ahhhh. We took a seat at the bench near the platform.

"Hey Hikki."

I turned towards and said,

"Yes?"

She looked at me and asked,

"Do you remember what you told me and Yukinon that day in the club room, a few years ago?"

"How can I forget? About wanting something genuine?"

"Uhmm, yeah. Do you still want something genuine…?"

"If it exists, then I would like to. If it doesn't, then it's just not something that's meant to be I guess."

"Why wouldn't it exist?"

"It's not human nature for people to be genuine. No matter how you look at it, humans are here to fit in with each other. People are here to make an impression. They're not here to be themselves. I see through these deceptions, and I make sure I am not going to fall into the same hole they do. Look where its gotten me. I was rejected by the whole world, I became an outcast, simply because I was something that was out of their expectations."

"You're not an outcast Hikki. At least, you shouldn't be…"

"I shouldn't be, however I am. Rejected by the world, but I'm fine with it."

"I hope you find that genuine thing… *quietly* I hope I do too…"

(Hikigaya wouldn't hear the quiet part)

"Who knows?"

As I said that, the train came forward, slowing down as it went down the tracks. It hit a full stop, and the doors opened. I ushered for Yuigahama to enter the train, and she yelped and came forward pretty quickly. She came in just before the door closed. What a close one. I took a seat on a seat, and Yuigahama took a seat next to me. The train moved slowly, and then got faster by the second. Yuigahama pulled my shirt, which meant she wanted me to listen to something she has to say. I looked at her, and she smiled.

"Hikki… Did you miss me when you left?"

I hadn't thought about this before, but I guess I did. I missed everyone that I was "close" to in a sense.

"Ermmmmm… I mean, well, uhm, you see… Yeahhhh… I missed all of the service club. So yes, I guess I did miss you and Yukinoshita."

That answer seemed to satisfy her

"Thank you Hikki, I never thought I'd hear that you missed me before."

"Neither did I."

We stopped. The train was coming to a stop, and I assumed this was her stop.

I walked up with Yuigahama and she went out the train. She said something as the door closed, but I fully didn't get what she said. The train continued for a few more stops, and I came to my stop. I got out the door, and out the train station. I then walked towards campus. As soon as I came near campus, I realized something. Campus stops letting people in or out after 10:30. It was 11. Where the hell am I supposed to sleep tonight? This day is getting bad. I also have the formal tomorrow. Ugh! I had no friends to call to get a night to stay. Only one person came to my mind. I may regret this, but I have to ask Yukinoshita to stay in her apartment. I didn't want to, but it was the only way. I pulled out my cellphone, and called Yukinoshita. Within 3 rings, she answered.

"Hello, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Hello Yukinoshita."

"What have I done for you to call me this late at night?!"

"Chill out. I need a favor."

"Which is?"

"Campus won't let me in. After 10:30, they don't let anyone in or out of campus, so I'm out of a place to sleep. Ermm… would you be kind enough to let me sleep on the couch of your apartment… please?"

"…as much as I fear for my own chastity… I…I… wouldn't mind you staying…here…in my ap….artment…"

"Thank you. Are you there now?"

"I will be in approximately 15 minutes. It'll take you at least 30 or 40 from Chiba-U, so I will be there before you anyways."

"Okay."

I hung up the phone, and walked back to the station. I walked to the opposite platform, and waited for the train to come forward and take me away to my destination. It took about 5 minutes for a train to come, and I simply walked in and waited for my destination. I should have bought a Max Coffee, otherwise I will pass out. First thing I do, as soon as I get out of this train, is get a can of MAX Coffee, because I need it. Actually, never mind, I need to sleep, and this'll just prevent me from doing anything. The train stopped at where I was getting off, and I got out. I went down the stairs, and then towards the apartment complex where Yukinoshita lives. I walked towards the complex, and went inside. I hit the 4F button on the screen, and it let me in. I walked up the stairs, and went straight to her apartment. Afterwards, I pressed on the doorbell, which opened a few moments later. In front of me, I saw Yukinoshita. She was in the same clothes that she was in at the restaurant, which means that she came back not too long ago.

"Hello Hikigaya-kun."

"Yo."

"Come in."

I walked in, and everything was the same as I saw this morning. Well, obviously, I doubt she went back to her apartment after I picked her up and went to class. I took off my shoes and placed them in the spot next to Yukinoshita's shoes. I then went to the couch to sit. Afterwards, Yukinoshita came to me and said,

"I will need to change clothing for bed. Please do not have any perverted thoughts, nor anything else please."

"Oi, don't put any ideas in my head."

"Hikiecchi-kun."

She giggled, and then walked towards her bed room. Afterwards, I realized something really big. THAT BASTARD HAS MY LAPTOP! I quickly took out my cellphone, and sent a text message to Yuigahama.

 _*Hachiman Hikigaya: Please tell me that guy didn't just run off with my laptop!*_

Almost instantly, meaning about 30 seconds, that's instantly for me, she replied

 _*Yui Yuigahama: Don't worry! He sent me a text message. He said he will give it to me tomorrow morning. I will give it back to you on Sunday.*_

 _*Hachiman Hikigaya: I will keep in contact. I'll need it back from Sunday classes.*_

 _*Yui Yuigahama: oke :P I will keep in contact 2 :PPP*_

As that message was received, I closed down my phone, and the bed room door opened, revealing a Yukinoshita. She was wearing pan-san pajamas, which I had expected her to wear. I had to laugh a bit at it, considering she looked pathetic in it. She looked cute, don't get me wrong, she looked cute and pretty, but she looked funny in it. My thought was cancelled by a,

"I'm assuming you have no sleeping clothes?"

"No, I don't sadly. I'll have to sleep in these."

"I guess you should freshen up in the restroom."

"I agree with that as well. I do need to relieve myself.

"Save that type of information for yourself hiki-disgusting-kun."

"Ugh. I'll go"

I stood up and went to the bathroom, which was near the bedroom door. I entered, and found a Pan-san deluxe bathroom. Literally every decoration was a Pan-san branded item. It made me sick to my stomach. Her unhealthy obsession is making me sick. It must be contagious. Oh well. I relieved myself, and then flushed the toilet. Afterwards, I turned the sink on, and splashed some cold water on my face, washing it. Then I found a towel, and wiped my face with it. I don't know whose towel, but it's probably Yukinoshita's personal one. I don't mind sharing towels with her, but she would probably mind if she found out I'd wiped my face with it.

"Hikigaya-kun. We need to talk."

She called out, and I came out the bathroom, and faced her.

"Whats up?"

"Tomorrow is the arrangement and we need to get something figured out…"

"That is...?"

"How well of a dancer are you?"

"I'm terrible, why?"

"We'll need to dance."

"BAH! Well, are you good at dancing?"

"I can observe and learn, but…I think we should…you know… practice…"

"Huh?"

"I… have some videos that show how to dance in formal arrangements, you know… like classy dances… I didn't think I would have a chance to practice… but I would like to practice before, with you. Just so you don't mess up and embarrass me in front of all those people."

"Fine, let's take a look. I accepted your request, and I guess this is just the consequence of doing that."

She looked flustered, but brought her laptop computer to the living room. Afterwards, she pulled up the web browser, and I saw something. It appeared she had searched these videos up literally 10 minutes ago, when she went into her room to change. I wonder why she would search it then. Didn't she tell me that she didn't think we could practice? That could imply that she searched them far earlier, but the timestamps don't lie. I pretended like I didn't notice it though. It was a classical dance tutorial, which played.

It showed a man and woman, they were showing the moves, the steps and everything. They said we need to put emotion into it. Yeah right, Yukino Yukinoshita, and Hachiman Hikigaya having emotion while dancing. Sureee… We watched the video twice before Yukinoshita suggested.

"Lets… try it…"

"Uhmm… okay…"

I got up, and did what the guy did, I held onto her waist, while holder her right shoulder. I also set the music to play in 20 seconds. So I had 20 seconds to prepare before it started. Her face was red, and so was mine. It's not every day, a loner like me gets to hold a beautiful creature like her in my arms. It's almost enough to die. She slowly put her hands on my waist, and then the music started playing. We then started to follow the steps that were shown in the video, which I think we're pretty bad at the beginning. The music then hit me, and instead of following the video guide, I just went with the beat. Yukinoshita seemed a bit confused, so I said,

"Hey… Just follow the music, and you'll be fine. The steps he told us to follow are bullshit. There are different types of music, and for this one, the steps I'm doing are far different from what they are telling us."

I said that quietly to her as I continued moving my body to the slow song. She followed my advice, and we were moving slowly. I could get used to this. I felt so comfortable around her though. I wonder how she felt.

"Hey, how do you feel…?"

"Eh? What… do you mean?"

"How do you feel about dancing with me? Is it bad, or what?"

"Uh, you're better than I had expected, to be honest, I thought you would be horrible, but I guess not. You're doing fine."

"If that's the case, we should probably stop, because I'm good then."

"Uhm, I think you should let it play a few more slow songs on the playlist, and see how it goes before deciding it."

I wouldn't argue with that. Maybe I just got lucky with this song. However, as we continued, the song changed, and so did the steps and moves. I did fine all throughout the music, and after the playlist ended, we just stood there, holding each other. We were both flustered after we realized what we were doing, and let go at the same time. I then said,

"I think I should you know go to bed."

"Yeah, me too."

"I had a…good…time tonight. It... made my day…. Thank you Yukinoshita "

I struggled to let those words out. I just had to go and say it. She became so red, but managed to let out a reply.

"I did too. Thank you as well."

Those words were muffled, as her face was dug into her hands, but I heard it well. I then proceeded to lay on the couch. Yukinoshita went to her room, and gathered a soft blanket for me.

"You, will need this… it gets cold, and I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Thank you."

I took the blanket and laid it out upon me. Afterwards, I closed my eyes, and before falling asleep, I heard one thing,

"Good night… sweety…"

At least that's what I think I heard. Could've been a dream.

I had woken up at about 10AM. As I woke up, I could smell something special. I immediately got up thinking it was Komachi and her cooking. To my disappointment, it wasn't Komachi, but it was someone who did know how to cook. Yukino Yukinoshita. She noticed me and smiled at me.

"Hello Hikigaya-kun, would you care for an omelet? I have ingredients for you as well."

"Uhhh, thank you. And yes, I do. But first, I need to brush my teeth. I didn't bring my toothbrush, do you have any spares?"

"Yes. I know, so I left you a spare I had. It's in its package, so you'll know which one it is. Look towards the left in the restroom."

As she said that, I got up, and went straight to the restroom. I then found the toothbrush exactly where she told me I'd find it. I had then opened it with my hands, and then she had Pan-san branded toothpaste. Thankfully, it was mint flavored, which was naturally what I'd like. I brushed my teeth, and afterwards, freshened up with some water. I came out to see Yukinoshita in an apron, making the omelets. I tried not having any thought, and fortunately succeeded. I went to the dining table, which was made for 4, but only occupied by one usually. Afterwards, I then waited for her to bring the food. In 5 minutes, she brought the omelet, and a cup of water. Once she was settled herself, we started to eat… I took a bite of it…

"This… is the best omelet I have ever tasted in my entire life!"

I ate some more, and kept on eating, as Yukinoshita replied

"Thank you. I appreciate it so much."

She ate her like an elegant lady, not driving in on it, but very slowly. I think she was half done with hers by the time I was fully 100% done with my own. When we were done, I went on the couch, and turned on her TV. It was the same brand as I had in Osaka, so I knew how to work it. I went and watched some news, and stuff. I watched for a while, until Yukinoshita called me to her bedroom.

"Hikigaya-kun, please come to my bedroom!"

I came in there, and as expected, Pan-san galore. I looked at her. I was amazed. She was wearing a golden color dress, which showed off everything. It showed off her naturally beautiful curves, and it also showed off her decent sized breasts, which I still cannot believe have grown to the size they are now. Then it also shows off her bottoms as well. I could tell she knew I was staring, most guys would. And unfortunately, I fall into the most guy's category at this current moment.

"Hikipervert-kun, would you mind to stop staring at me. I know it's rare for a dog like you to be in the presence of an elegant lady such as myself, but however, I believe you should stop staring still.

"Sorry."

"Its fine, but how do I look?"

Can you believe her? She told me to stop looking, yet she now wants me to tell her how she looks. I wonder if all women work this way. I don't know, but whatever, I'll be honest.

"Its wonderful. It looks great on you. Anyways, almost everything looks good on you anyways."

She looked surprised at that statement and then smiled softly, and said,

"Thank you Hikigaya-kun. What are we going to do about you, and your suit?"

"We'll head to campus, and I'll pick it up and change. Then we can head there. If your driver drives us there, it would only take around 30 minutes, as opposed to the hour it would take on the train most likely."

"That sounds fine. I will go tell him to prepare at around 3:30."

She went to her phone, and called her driver. I left the bedroom, and then went towards the couch, and sat down. What caused me to say what I have said to her? I don't know, but it's confusing. I won't truly find out until the party I guess. I hope her mother isn't going to be there, but she probably is. I wonder how much of an asshole she is. Afterwards, I received a call.

The Caller ID was, Haruno Yukinoshita. I cringed a bit. How did she get my number… If I don't accept, she'll harass me later on anyways. I accepted the call, and talked.

"Yes?"

"Ahhh, Hikigaya-kun, I wanted to speak with you…"

 **Authors Note: Thank you for reading, I appreciate it. Chapter 5 is only the beginning of the week. I will update a minimum of 3 times this week if not more. As for Yuigahama, she may seem a little "OOC" to you, however, its gradual changes that are occuring that are bring this upon her. You can all tell that Yukino and Yui both realize each others feelings for Hachiman, which is obvious. I really do hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter. Make sure to like, fav, and comment on it. I did my best on this chapter. Reviews keep me going, and tell me what I need to improve on and what I am good at, as a new writer, this is the first actual piece of literature I have written, and I am rusty. Thank you for reading! Until next time friends!**

 **(Ryan)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! I'm sorry for the delays. I had a doctors appointment, and a lot of stuff that came along with it. It was finished yesterday, but I found a shitton of grammar mistakes, so I had to fix that this morning. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, make sure to like, and leave a review. I take it into consideration!**

* * *

She went to her phone, and called her driver. I left the bedroom, and then went towards the couch, and sat down. What caused me to say what I have said to her? I don't know, but it's confusing. I won't truly find out until the party I guess. I hope her mother isn't going to be there, but she probably is. I wonder how much of an asshole she is. Afterwards, I received a call.

The Caller ID was, Haruno Yukinoshita. I cringed a bit. How did she get my number… If I don't accept, she'll harass me later on anyways. I accepted the call, and talked.

"Yes?"

"Ahhh, Hikigaya-kun, I wanted to speak with you…"

I paused. What could she want from me? This can't possibly be good.

"Are you near Yukino?"

"No."

I wasn't about to tell her that I stayed over at her place overnight.

"Well, I do need to speak to you about something…"

"What is it? It's not like you to be this serious with me…"

"My mother…"

"Huh?"

"My mother is the reason why I have to hide behind a façade. You can blame here for all of it. I don't want to delve more into it, but she's the reason why, and she's the reason why Yukino hates our family. She's going to be at the party tonight. You need to be aware, and not do anything to make her mad."

"Hm. She sounds scarier than you. Perhaps I should reconsider even going."

"No, you can't just do that. You even told Father that you were going."

Bah, It came back to me that I told that I was going. Curses.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Okay, fine. Thank you for the advice. I'll speak to you later."

"Oh, and by the way Hikigaya-kun. *giggle*, just so you know, I'm willing to elope for you."

"What's the point of eloping if your father wanted me to marry you anyways?"

"My mother wouldn't allow it, and my Father doesn't have a soft spot for me as he does for Yukino."

Am I that bad of a person that they already know Yukimomma wouldn't approve of me already?

"I'll keep it in mind. Thank you for the warning."

"Don't let Yukino become like me. I just don't want that to happen."

"I won't."

"I hope you won't"

With that she hung up the phone. I wasn't going to let Yukino become like Haruno. Not that she even had a chance to become like her anyways. More like, I am not going to let Yukino have her life be ruled by her mother. I know for a fact that Yukino doesn't like Haruno. I know for a fact that Haruno loves Yukino, but has to hide behind that façade in order to be successful. There are different types of villains in this sadistic world of ours. Haruno is the villain who does what she does to prevent a greater evil. In this case, the greater evil would be Yukino having her free will removed by the wrath of her Mother. It's something to sympathize with. You're trying to help your sister from within the shadows, and all you generate is hatred. I was woken up from this thought by Yukino Yukinoshita.

"Hikigaya-kun!"

She startled me. I take a look in front of me, and I find her in the pretty gold dress that she's showed me in the room previously. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help myself. I hope she didn't catch me though. Unsuccessful, I was.

"Stop staring, Hiki-pervert-kun."

She diverted her eyes from me, and went all red. I guess I would too if some guy just came and stared at you and what you were wearing!

"Uhmmm… what did you need me for?"

"I think we need to get ready for the arrangement."

"Right. I need to head back down to Uni to pick up my crap. I think your driver is back, so I'll go, and you can stay I guess?"

"Eh? I'll go with you."

"What's the need of that?"

"Well, I was hoping we could have some tea there before we were to go to the formal. Plus, if we left from there, it would be easier to get there. And also, you'll be in MY car, so, I don't want you to make a mess of things."

"I'll have you know I am very organized, Yukinoshita-san."

"Mmmmm…Is that so?"

"Yep. Fine. Are you all ready? Please tell me you're not going in that dress?"

She frowned at that comment, and looked at me with her cold eyes.

"What's wrong with this dress? Do you not like it?"

"That's not the point. If I like it, it means every guy on the street will like it. Which will end up with trouble."

"So…you think I'm beautiful?"

That flustered both of us. I diverted my own eyes away from her, and said,

"Well… most people would… you know?"

"Yes, but I'm not concerned about most people at the current moment. I'm concerned with Hikigaya-kun."

I kept my eyes away, and thought about what I wanted to say. Truth works I guess.

"Well…umm…yes."

"Oh… Thank you…"

"I think we should get going right…"

With that, I walked towards the front door, and picked up my shoes, and put them on my feet. Slowly, Yukinoshita came towards me, and afterwards, she opened a special compartment near her shoe stand, and pulled out a pair of gold shoes that matched her dress color. She put them on, and since they had heels, she was almost the same height as myself after she put them on. It took awkward as crap with the type of clothing I'm wearing now, being around her. I walked out the front door, and afterwards, waited for Yukinoshita to come forward and come with me. She came forward slowly, and followed me to the stairs, where she stopped and said something,

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Yes?"

"Hold my hand."

"Huh?"

"Well, I want you to hold my hand so I don't fall. It will be extremely difficult to balance myself in these heels, and I don't want to fall."

I sighed, and grabbed her hand, which made her surprised, and slowly pulled her down with me, and afterwards, we finally reached the final destination, which was the ground. Then, I walked towards to limousine that also hit me in my first year of highschool. How awkward. I also noticed I was still holding her hand. I opened the door of the car, and let go of her hand.

"Well, go in."

"Sure…"

Afterwards, I went in as well, and sat next to her, while the driver started driving. The ride wasn't too bad. Yukinoshita was focusing on what I was doing, which was looking at my phone. I needed to get my laptop back from Yuigahama. It'll probably be tomorrow though, because I can't pick it up today. That bastard just took it though, which really pisses me off. I'm blaming it all on Yuigahama if I don't get it back because she's the one who suggested I put it in the front of the car. I never got why, but whatever.

We were about to arrive at the entrance of Chiba-U. The driver pulled to a stop, and Yukinoshita and I left. We entered campus casually, but the stares of all these guys looking at Yukinoshita kind of disturbed me. I wanted to ignore it, but I simply couldn't. Anyways, I needed to get prepared myself. I told Yukinoshita,

"I'll go to my dorm to get my stuff, and clothing. I'll wait for you somewhere."

"The Café is not open on Saturdays, so I'll wait for you in Section B."

"Where exactly in Section B?"

"The beginning of it. I'll be waiting there. It's not crowded, and I don't like all this attention I'm getting."

So she's noticed it too eh? I was not very surprised at that to be honest. The curse of being beautiful I guess? I guess I'll wait there for her.

"Fine by me."

With that, I took my leave towards the dormitory, where my stuff was located. I went in, and used my ID to get inside. Afterwards, I then went to the bathroom to freshen up. Hayama's already gone outside eh? I guess he will be going early with his family or whatever. I sprayed some water on my face, and spread it out. Afterwards, I went to the one closet we had. It had half of my stuff and half of Hayama's. I pulled out the 5-piece suit I had brought with me. It was black, with a red tie. The typical stereotypical suit you usually see people wear. I had to wear it today. I changed myself into that, and I was looking pretty good when I am wearing it. It's pretty good looking to be honest… I hope they think that… like I care though. Yukimom's going to hate me, so probably not.

I opened the door, and went back towards to Section A. Then I remembered that Yukinoshita wanted me to meet her at Section B. I walked towards Section B, which was the opposite of where I was originally intending to go to, but whatever, It's only a few more steps than the original. I head to the entrance of Section B, when I see something serious going on.

"Let go of me!"

"No! Please, go out with me Yukino-chan!"

"No! Get off me, I don't like you!"

It was Yukinoshita, struggling, against that fool that sat next to her in class. The guy she basically kicked out for me. He had her pinned against the wall, and started touching her private breasts, which I couldn't stand watching. I lost it there. I walked forward to the guy, who was 2 inches shorter than me. I went to him, and grabbed him by the neck, and looked into his eyes with my rotten eyes. Afterwards, Yukinoshita dropped to the floor and kept watching what was happening. I grabbed the assholes head and bashed it against the wall, afterwards I punched him as hard as I could. He needed to pay for what he just tried to do. She may be beautiful, but sexual assaulting her is very low. By the end he fell on the floor, and was begging for mercy.

"Please. Stop it."

"That's what she said to you, and did you stop it? I don't think so. Give me one good reason as to why you shouldn't have half your bones broken by now?"

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again.

"Get out of here pervert. You're injured, and your heads swollen. Take that as a sign of you NEVER crossing me, or anyone I care about. Got it asshole?"

He didn't even reply, he just walked out, without saying a single word. This asshole was not going to have a bright future. I know for a fact I wouldn't have been able to handle him 2 years ago. Thanks coach, I owe you one for this.

I turned to Yukino, and offered my hand to her. She was tearing up. The strong girl was tearing up. Well, anyone would, after this type of situation happened. I offered my hand, and she looked up. She smiled softly, and took my hand and I grabbed her up. I did something unthinkable next… I… I… pulled her up into an embrace, and hugged her tightly. I then started tearing up myself somewhat, but not too much…

"I'm sorry that happened to you. If I had come sooner, it could have been prevented, you know?"

"It's okay, Hikigaya-kun. Thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it. I really do…"

I held her in the embrace for some time. Simply because she kind of needed it right now. I then offered her,

"Do you want to come to my dorm, and rest up there? We still have an hour and a half before we need to start going to the formal."

"I think that would be a good idea. Hikigaya-kun. Would you mind holding me as we go there? I am not in the best of mood and am scared."

That actually sounded genuine and not a joke. I gave her my hand, and she clung onto it, as I walked out of Section B, and went to my dorm. I then opened the door with my ID card, and let her come inside. I walked her to the bed, and let her sit there, while I sat on Hayama's bed, which was the same exact thing. She sat, and looked at me.

"Hey… thanks again for… you know… saving me."

"I don't know why, but seeing him do that to you pissed me off so much, you wouldn't believe it. I really do hope he didn't hurt you too much…"

"He touched me in places, but that's about it."

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, I was waiting for you there, and I don't know how but he found me there. Afterwards, he started a casual conversation with me and then said he wanted to date me. I turned him down, and he lost it from there. He kept on saying how he wasn't used to rejection, and then said that I would date him no matter what."

This made me want to murder the kid even more now. I would have liked to do more, however I'd rather not go to prison. The damage I did to him was enough for now at least. Yukinoshita has that party we need to go to.

"How about you take some rest on the bed, while I take some on this one?"

"That is okay with me. How long do we have."

"Its 4, so we should have about 90 minutes to relax, and then we should catch your limo, and go to CIT."

"By the way… did you notice that the lim-"

"The limo we were on not too long ago was the same limousine that hit me on my way to high school on the first day? Yes I did. But I don't mind anymore."

"How can you not mind?"

She asked softly.

"It is no longer relevant. If I weren't to have gotten hit by the car, I wouldn't have been able to meet you, Yuigahama, nor the Service Club. I found my place there in high school. If I were not to have gotten hit, I may have gone down a completely different path then what I have gone through. Without it, I wouldn't have been able to have those memories with the Service Club. Without it, I wouldn't be who I am genuinely."

"….genuine huh?"

She said that In a very soft and low tone.

I then took a break and laid down, waiting for the time to reach 5:30, so we can leave for the party. I wonder what Yukimom is going to be like. She seems like the type not to take any type of shit. I can't be afraid of her. Regardless of what happens, I can't be afraid. I need to do whatever has to be done to ensure that nothing changes about Yukino. I thought of all the possibilities and what I would do in them, and as such, time flew by very quickly. I swiftly got up, and saw a Yukino almost asleep. She looked very peaceful, and so un-icelady like with her eyes mostly closed. I patted her to wake up, and slowly, but surely, she woke up to me.

"It's time to go."

"…right…"

She got up, and went to the bathroom to fix up her hair. I guess women hair screws up in a very short amount of time. She came back, and then nodded to me, which meant we should go. I put on my shoes, which were very tight on my feet, if I do say so myself. She followed me out of the door, and we went out of campus. The driver was waiting for us at the same location. It made me wonder whether or not he even moved from that spot after dropping us off. I wonder. We never got to have that tea though. Oh well. The driver drove towards CIT, which was across town of Chiba. I remember I went there once for a school trip in middle school. They really do have the huge ball room. We almost arrived to the place. It was eye-view that we could see it though. We came on to the campus. The ballroom was actually directly outside of campus. The driver opened our doors for us, and we both thanked him.

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"It is my pleasure."

Yukinoshita grabbed my arm, and held onto it. I was surprised and looked at her.

"This is a formal arrangement, we are meant to walk like this, whether we are a couple or if we are simply dates for it."

"Ohhh…"

Well, we walked arm in arm to the ballroom. There were plenty others coming through, and we simply walked in line. They presented invitations, and I just realized we didn't have any.

"Oi, Yukinoshita. We don't those cards that they have."

"Relax, they know who I am. If I want to bring you, they'll have to let you in just as they have to let me in of course."

We walked towards the men who were checking invites, and they simply nodded with Yukinoshita looked at them. We walked inside, and damn was it huge. I knew it was the biggest party room in all of Chiba, but I never expected it to be THIS big to be honest. I went inside with Yukinoshita, and then looked around the place. I could see a lot of the top political leaders around here, along with some corporate CEO's. Corporate CEO's have the good life. They do a few public announcements, and force the rest on the slaves, which I refer to as Corporate Slaves.

"Hikigaya-kun"

"Yes?"

"I think we should go see Father and Nee-san."

"Uh, right."

She walked, and I followed her to the near back of the room. I could see a good number of people around . Then he saw me, and started changing his expression to the people

"Okay, I need you guys to spread away. I have a special guest that I must attend to immediately. Thank you all for coming, and enjoy the festivities!"

He then ushered me and Yukinoshita towards him, and we came slowly to him. He then smiled widely at me and said,

"My boy, it's good to see you now."

"Likewise."

"Have you decided on marrying Haruno yet?"

"Didn't I say no already? It was a direct answer before as well."

"Haha, you truly are amazing and direct."

"Well, uh, thank you?"

Then a voice came from behind me.

"Oh! Hello! Who is this dear?"

It was a female voice. It was NOT Harunos, and she called dear… it could only be one person…

It had to be her. . The mother of facades. She was standing behind me. I looked behind me to find a tall lady, wearing a beautiful red dress, with red lipstick on her lips. I could tell where Yukino got the other half of her genes from. Yukino was the perfect mixture of her mother and father, for sure. But, looks can be deceiving, I have to be wary of her, and do what must be done to get it all done for and set.

"Ah, here you are. Come here."

He ushered for his wife to come to his side, and as expected, she went to his side, stood there and took a look at what was in front of him. said

"This is Hachiman Hikigaya, - he is attending as a guest. As Yukino's date."

"Yukino's date?"

"Yes, Yukinos date."

"Ah… I see…"

"So Hikigaya-kun, where do you attend school?"

"Well, I attend Chiba University and am doing a major on Law, while a minor in Psychology. That's my aim of course."

"How did you meet my daughter? Just out of curiosity"

I could see through her. She was acting all nice, but I could tell she wanted to know everything.

"I met her in my first year of high school. We were the two sole members of the Service Club, in which she was president. After a third member was added, we were a group of three."

"When did you guys become friends?"

"I asked her to be my friend in the beginning, and she rejected me. I asked her again, but this time, she wasn't so cold, and said it was impossible. I asked again in College, and she said yes. It took a while, but I gained her friendship…"

"What are your future goals?"

"I hope to enter Law and possibly politics in the future to fix this society."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Look, if you don't think I'm good enough person, just say it. Jeez."

"I never said that though. You're putting words into my mouth Hikigaya-kun."

She said that with a fake smile. I knew for a fact that this smile was fake. I know for a fact it was.

"Yes, but you're fake. It's quite obvious that you're just asking me those questions just to flatter me, to show that you're interested, but in reality, it's nothing genuine. My policy is, be direct, don't be fake. And that's what I hate about humans."

After that, she frowned, and finally started showing her true colors to me. She made sure no one else was looking, and everyone else was busy before she started talking again.

"Listen you, this is my family. I control everything. You have no right in anything here. Got that?"

I looked around the area, and Yukino seemed both petrified, and like they were about to die. She is a scary mom for sure, however, I can fix that. They just need to grow some balls.

"You're nothing. You're simply a powerhungry woman who doesn't deserve any of what you have. You have two beautiful children and a caring husband. Guess what you do? You turned your husband into a pussy who does nothing but blindly follow your orders, you turned your older child into a robot with no free will of her own, and you are trying to turn your youngest child into a copy of your older child. You are abusing those around you. And honestly, they just have to learn that you have no power. It's just that they have no balls to stand up for themselves."

She looked pissed, but she tried hiding it.

"Just who are you?"

"Hachiman Hikigaya."

"And why are you trying to come into family matters that don't matter to you at all?"

"There are no family matters here. Family matters implies that there are disagreements, and while there are disagreements in this family, no one voices it, so technically there are no problems, that is, if you look from an outside perspective. If you look deeper, you'll understand how much the problem is, and how scared your family is of you. And why am I trying to interfere? Because I am the light in the darkness that is you. You're affecting those around you, and that's WRONG."

I said the WRONG part a little loud, but no attention was gathered from it. She looked pissed. Like she was going to hit me. Instead, she just walked behind me, and said something,

"You saw through me. Maybe you are good enough."

Then she walked away. I'm going to assume shes found her match, and she gave up after that last lecture. I am happy it went my way, and after she left to some of her friends, I looked at Yukinoshita, and and smiled a bit. More like grin. looked surprised yet happy.

"Amazing Hikigaya-kun."

"Hm?"

"You did it. You beat my wife at her own game. You are amazing son. You've inspired me. Although you did call me a "pussy", I do not mind the truth being stated, but I will change my ways."

"And please just stop her from making a Haruno off of Yukino."

"I will vow to you that I will do that."

"Good, I guess I should try enjoying the rest of the party."

"Indeed! The food here is amazing as well!"

I looked at Yukinoshita and she smiled at me and as we walked towards the food section, she looked at me and stated

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Yes Yukinoshita?"

"Thank you for everything. I don't know why you do It, but you saved me in more ways than one."

"I do it for my own reasons.. It's no problem."

"Let us go eat some food."

Oh my God, they have everything. Sushi-based foods. We had so much freaking sushi here. Ah! I got it. They must have catered from the sushi place we went to from yesterday! I can try all of their sushi now! I took and tasted a few, and Yukinoshita just laughed at how much I ate. All of these wonderful food, and then the music started. All the couples and dates were now dancing to the song in the background. Yukino pulled on me. I then noticed

"Yes?"

"Can…we… dance? I…mean, we did… practice?"

"Fine. Let's go"

Her eyes widened, and I grabbed her arm and went on the dance floor. We simply got into the same position as yesterday. I could see Hayato and Haruno dance near us, and they seemed to also notice us. They both smiled. So fake. Then I moved my feet, along with Yukino, who followed. After a few seconds, I had gotten used to the rhythm and afterwards, we were doing fine. Yukino was red, but she also moved fine with the rhythm, and it was good. We continue for a good half an hour with the dance, and we switched between the songs, and afterwards, we slowly got apart, and looked around. Yukifather and Yukimomma were both still dancing, while Haruno and Hayama pretended that they liked being with each other. Both were victims to the cruel world of expectations, and had to pretend like they liked doing everything that they do. It's almost too late for them, but not fully. Haruno wasn't around when I was bitching at her mother, but I wish she had been. Maybe she would have learned a thing or two, you know? The party continued on and it was about 10 or so before it ended. Looks like I'll have to stay over at Yukinoshita's again.

They all started to leave, and so did we. We went to the driver, who apparently didn't even move from that location he dropped us off at. Before we could leave, came running to me

"Hikigaya-kun!"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to thank you for the evening. Please do come back."

"Are you asking me to come back because you like me, or because you want me to defend you from your wife?"

"Both."

He said that with a genuine smile. I had to smile as well. I shook his hand, and afterwards, I joined Yukino inside the limousine.

"Hikigaya-kun, you're going back to campus right?"

"I can't. Campus is going to be closed. I won't be able to get back in."

It may have been dark, but I could swear that I saw a small smile.

"Well, after tonight, I have a debt to pay I guess. You may borrow my couch again for the night."

Score! Not even having to ask is excellent. I didn't even have to ask.

"Thank you, Yukinoshita."

The drive was slow because of traffic. From the CIT to Yukinoshitas apartment was about an hour and a half, but with this traffic, it may go over 2 hours. It was a boring ride. I think Yukinoshita fell asleep, and I was just about to fall asleep my self…..

* * *

I woke up to the driver calling me.

"Wake up! We're here."

I woke up, and it was about 12:45, and I felt something soft on my left shoulder. It was Yukinoshita. I flushed and slowly poked her face. She slowly woke up, and after noticing she was on my shoulder, she dashed out of there, and her face turned red

"I'm sorry!"

"Its fine."

It must be gross touching the clothing of someone like me eh?

We got out of the car, which was fine by me, and afterwards, we went inside. I was about to walk up the stairs until Yukinoshita tugged me, and said

"Hikigaya-kun."

She put out her hand, and I got it. She wanted me to go and pull her upstairs or something similar like that. It was obvious. She had heels so it would be hard for her not to slip and fall I guess, or something similar to that. I then grabbed her hand, and we walked slowly up the stairs and went to her apartment, she reached for her key's and opened the door. After coming in, she turned on the light, and then afterwards, let us inside her amazing apartment. I could get used to this. I felt a sudden coldness to my heart when I realized that I wouldn't be able to enjoy the comfort of her apartment, and most especially, her after tomorrow. I'll be back in my shitty dorm with Hayama, and I won't be spending the entire day with her. I entered, and took off my shoes. Afterwards, I slowly went towards the couch, and took a seat there. I waited for Yukinoshita. She took off her shoes and came and sat beside me on the couch.

"Hikigaya-kun"

"Yes, Yukinoshita-san?"

"Why did you do what you did tonight? Why did you defend me? I mean, its just not like you."

"I realized a few things. My old ways were wrong, social suicide is wrong. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want you to become like Haruno. I just wanted you to stay Yukino Yukinoshita. Your mother wanted to change you. I didn't want to let her do that to you. I just couldn't you know? I don't know what came over me, but I did."

She smiled and looked at me.

"Hikigaya-kun."

She did the unthinkable. It was unexpected, but it was like this. She grabbed my face, and I expected it to be a hit, or something violent, but she pulled it up, and she delved it in as a kiss. Her lips were warm and smelled like strawberries. It was amazing. I… like it… Is this what they call genuine? She pulled it off, and looked at me smiling.

"I….love you… Hikigaya-kun…"

I felt my heart change. It felt good, it felt RIGHT.

"This is genuine… I know it is… I love you too, Yukino."

"Promise me one thing though?"

"What?"

"Never leave me… Like you did last time. You don't know how much I had to go through."

I know alright. Yuigahama had told me about it before. I still felt bad about it.

"I promise I won't do something like that ever again. You know, I won't."

"What does this make us now?"

"What do you think?"

"Does this make you my… boyfriend?"

"I don't know, do you want me to?"

"Do you want me to be your girlfriend…?"

"Uhmmm, well, I mean, yes…"

"Then I want you to be my boyfriend…"

"Thank you Yukino."

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you. You saved me in more ways than one. I can't express in words how happy I was when I saw you for the first time in 2 years. It was amazing. I fell for you, and I feel like I can express myself in ways I can't with others."

"Funny, I feel the same way Yukinoshita-san."

I always had this feeling about Yukinoshita. I didn't know what exactly It was, but it was happiness, and it was a genuine feeling. I felt as if I found something genuine. But it wasn't over yet. There was so many things to do. I had "saved" her, however, it was just the beginning. She would be my partner, my advisor. I know from this moment on, I will not be alone in my affairs. It would always be with her. The next stop was Yui Yuigahama. However, that can wait for now.

"It's getting late Yukinoshita."

"…Yukino…"

"Huh?"

"We're dating now Hikigaya, so you have to call me by my first name…"

"Yukino…"

"Hac-himan…"

"Is that good enough for you, Yukino?"

She blushed at the sight of me saying her name like that. I was flustered when she said mine as well to be honest.

"I think we should go to sleep Yukino."

"I won't be able to sleep. I am so happy, that's why."

This is definitely not the same Yukinoshita I've known. But I guess change comes gradually.

"Still, its like one. We can discuss it tomorrow."

"Oh… fine."

"Freshen up and change into PJ's and go to bed. I'll wake up tomorrow morning."

"Obviously. Good night, Hachiman"

She went to the bathroom. I had no other clothes, as usual, and I slept in my suit. Well I took off the blazer and vest, and slept in the shirt, and the pants. I was thinking about the future. I embarked on a new relationship. A love relationship. I need to make sure we keep it real, and keep it genuine. The search isn't over yet. We still have a lot to worry about in the future. I fell asleep rather quickly due to the amount of strain put on my body today. I fell asleep, and afterwards, I heard Yukino say

"Good night, Hachiman."

* * *

 **Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I decided it was going to be YukinoxHachiman, however the stories far from over. Theres a lot of development that's going to be happening from now on. You'll have to be patient and see! Next Update will most likely be on Monday, and afterwards, I will try updating more frequently. After school starts off though, from September 9, it will most likely be only once or twice a week, which is sad, however, I will not stop writing. Thank you for the continued support. Leave a review and follow / like / fave!**

 **(Ryan)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, heres Chapter 7. It's short, about 3000 words or so. I do hope you enjoy it. It foreshadows something much deeper than you could think. Until next time my friends!**

* * *

Genuine. Have I found it yet? Have I truly grasped the true meaning of what it means to find something genuine? I have lived a life of rejection, because I refused to be what others expected me to be. I refused to be fake. I wanted to be myself, I wanted to be Hachiman Hikigaya. No matter what had come my way, I refused to wave. Unfortunately, this is the reason why I was rejected. In this battlefield of life, I survived, just barely though. Last night, I had the pleasure of talking to a person who I thought could help me find it. And to be optimistic sense in that moment, I had found it. To continue to be genuine, is what the challenge for me was. No matter what, I promise myself I will never have a superficial relationship. I promise myself, I will keep it real and promising with her. I promise, Yukino Yukinoshita.

I felt a few pokes on my face, and I grunted. I felt a few more pokes on my face, and afterwards opened up my eyes to see her. The blue eyes of an angel, but those same eyes can be used to rip someone into pieces. Yukinoshita can be described as an angel by me, and a demon by others. It's about your relationship with her. She usually never kept her opinion to herself, and was extremely direct to people. Last night, I could see the one person that she could not direct her opinion to. It was her mother, and the one person who is capable of ripping up more than she is. – Mother Yukinoshita. She pisses me off so much. I looked up to her, and saw her staring into my rotten eyes. After I had fully opened her eyes, she blushed like crazy, and moved away from my face.

"Sorry!"

"Huh? What are you sorry about?"

"Nothing. I think its time to get up, don't you think?"

"I guess."

I got up and sat on the couch for a moment or two. I sat there thinking about what had happened last night… Was I really dating Yukinoshita? Did I say yes? It all felt like a dream to me. I didn't know, so I decided to ask.

"Hey, Yukinoshita."

"Yukino."

"Huh?"

"Call me by my first name!"

"Oh, right, Yukino. What are we?"

She seemed to blush at that statement, and then looked towards me, and said,

"I…guess… we can be b-b-b-boyfriend and gi-r-r-lfriend. If you're okay with it, of course."

I became flustered at those words, and afterwords just nodded to her about that. She seemed to accept just that though.

"I think we should get ready for the day."

"Indeed, Hikigaya-kun."

"Call me by my first name too."

"Erm, okay, Hachiman…"

I felt my face going red. Oh God, please.

I got up, and went towards the bathroom door, and closed it behind me. I had nothing going right for me in the mirror. I splashed my face with water, which freshened up my face for me a little bit. Afterwards, I then splashed some water on my hair, while wiping my face afterwards. I then came around to the toothbrush that she happened to buy me when I first came to stay a night here. I brushed my teeth, like I usually do, making sure to cover all of my mouth. Afterwards, I rinsed with water, and BAM! Hachiman Hikigaya was looking normal once again. Of course, theres nothing normal about me, I still have an appearance people call normal for me. If only it weren't for my deadfish eyes.

I went ahead and opened the door, and came out to see Yukino waiting right there for me. Oh, how beautiful she looked. Her blue eyes, fair skin and raven black hair were her trademark features that made her so beautiful. She looked into my eyes, and said,

"Hikigaya-kun, would you like some breakfast?"

I got excited!

"Yes! Whatever you make is delicious, so please make whatever you'd like."

She seemed surprised at that comment, and blushed.

"Well, if that's what you want… sure…"

She went straight to the kitchen and started prepping on some food that was probably going to be delicious. I waited on the couch, patiently, and pulled out my phone. I then texted Yuigahama, asking her about my laptop. She replied

 _*Yuigahama Yui: My friends going to give it to you outside of Chiba-U's campus at 11!*_

Meh. It was about 8, so we still had some time. I did have to eat Yukino's delicious meal before I left of course! Otherwise, it wouldn't be right, to just walk out like that especially on my lovely girlfriend who knew how to cook well. Unlike you Yuigahama. The man who marries you has to be a good cook himself if he wants to survive with you. If he isn't, your marriage isn't going to last long, you feel?

I smelt something amazing. Was it… pancakes? No! Only Komachi makes the best pancakes for her Onii-chan. I looked towards the kitchen to see Yukino bringing out a stack of pancakes. Presumably for her and I to enjoy for breakfast. She laid one stack on the dining table, and went back to the kitchen. She got another stack, and laid it on the seat directly beside it. It looked almost as gorgeous as her. I got up, and sat down within the table, and afterwards, looked at her with a smile.

"Thank you."

"You... are very welcome."

I dug into the pancakes with my knife and fork. I cut small pieces of the stack, and put it into my mouth. It was the most delicious thing I've ever eaten. Oh my God. It was so fluffy and amazing. The amount of butter that was melted upon It was perfect, and the mild syrup that was sprinkled gave it that flavor that made me want even more. I was going to savor this moment. This is my day.

"It… its amazing! Yukino!"

"Really?!"

"Yes, its delicious. Best I've ever had!"

"Hmmm. Perhaps I could make you more later on."

"Perhaps you can!"

I dug into the rest, and like last time, I ate mine fully, while she still had half of hers left. Maybe she was right when she called me an unruly dog. Was it true? Possibly. I didn't care. Something of this caliber didn't deserve to be anywhere else but my stomach, and that is the truth. I knew we had class today, so I guess I had to spend the day with her.

"Yukino, do you… want to walk with me to school?"

She looked kind of angry. Oh boy, what have I done this time.

"Hachiman… I thought that was a given? You didn't think I was going to go with you?!"

Jeez, this is why you decided to be angry with me?

"Oh… Right… When do you think we should leave?"

"In about an hour, or we can leave now and relax at the Café."

"I guess that is your favorite spot on campus, so why not?"

"Okay, let me finish up my cakes."

"Fine by me, I'll go drink some water."

I went to the sink, and grabbed a cup. I filled the cup with water, and drank it. One thing about her apartment complex is that it has access to the best tap water resources. It was clean, and refreshing. A good way to churn down those stacks of pancakes that I had previously. I noticed that she was still in her Pan-san pajamas, which I thought she was going to leave in.

"Oi, you're still in your pajamas. You may want to change."

She was flustered, and then quickly went to her bedroom, before slamming the door behind her, she said with a cold attitude,

"Don't you dare come in."

Jeez, woman, I wasn't planning on coming either ways. I would not even think of crossing you, even if we are dating. I sat down at the dining table, and waited for her to come through. She came out wearing the typical clothing she wore for school. I was wearing my suit from last night, which I had not gotten to really take off, because I was isolated from my dorm. She ushered me to come

"Let's go."

"Are we taking your limo, or the train?"

"Taking the limo would shorten the time we have to spend together today, so we shall take the train."

"Fine by me."

We walked down the stairs, and this time she was wearing normal shoes, so I didn't need to grab onto her this time, which was saddening as I kind of wanted to have physical contact with her somewhat. I felt like that ever since she gave me that kiss last night, which I really did adore. We walked down fully, and went out the front entrance. The morning sun was still weak, and it was very calm and peaceful. I started walking to the train station, which wasn't too far from her apartment complex, obviously. She suddenly tugged on my sleeve, and I looked back to her.

"Can we… hold hands? I mean, you know."

"Urmm, yes, okay, sure."

Victory! I got the physical contact I wanted. I slowly gave her my hand, which she proceeded to hold it, sliding her fingers through mine. Her palm was soft, and it felt good. My palm was sweaty and I didn't necessarily think she liked it. But she was smiling. She had a serene smile and a hue of redness to her cheeks. It was so cute, I couldn't resist to kiss her. Its like something took control of my mind. I took my hand, and went forward to her cheeks, kissing her, and effectively making her about three times more red than she was previously to the kiss.

"Hey… what was that for?!"

"Sorry! I just felt like doing it, you know because you looked so… cute…"

"Oh… if that's the case… I… wouldn't mind."

She blushed very much at that. I started walking towards the train station, and she grabbed my hand suddenly. I guess I must have accidently let go of it when I kissed her. Or she must have let go of mine. Who knows? We walked hand in hand toward the train station, and walked up the stairs to get to the platform. We waited for the train for come, which took about 3 minutes. We stood for those 3 minutes hand in hand, no conversation, but we didn't really need to have conversation to know what we were both feeling. A sense of comfort, a sense of a happiness. Something genuine. I would love for this to last forever, but reality may have other plans. Hope is all I have left, and if possible, I would like to use it on this relationship. I was interrupted by a train coming through the platform. It appeared to be our train. We got into it, and sat down. As we sat down, she removed her hand from me, which I didn't want her to do, and leaned her head against my shoulders. I didn't know what I should be doing in this situation, so I just decided to pat her head continuously, which is what a real man should be doing. To be fair, I believe that isn't really what I was supposed to be doing, but she didn't seem to mind. Our inexperience is what lets us try new things that we aren't used to without shame, I guess.

"Hey, Hachiman."

"Yes?"

"When did you fall for me?"

"Uhm well…"

Truth be told, I fell for her when she avoided me and made things awkward after the entire Tobe situation. I didn't like it one bit. I hated it. I wished it never happened. When her relationship with me at that time deteriorated, that's when I fell for her. I couldn't stand her not being happy, even so, when she's not happy with me. It sounds awkward for me to think this, but I can't help it. I guess love does change people. Hopefully for the better. This better not be a Star Wars ending where I end up turning into a bad guy, and do something horrible to her. I replied,

"I guess when you started being awkward around me, after the Tobe situation and during the elections. That's when I realized deep within that I wouldn't be able to move on without you somewhere in my life."

"Oh, I see."

It appeared to me that answer did satisfy her, as she smiled again. I decided to play her game

"So, how about you, when did you fall for me."

"I fell for you when I saw you had a quality that I didn't. You were selfless, you didn't care about yourself at all, and you have no motive to be selfless, it was just in your nature. I was at the breaking point of confessing when you defended yourself and stood up to my Mother. Not even I can stand up to her. You're someone I must depend on to keep track in life."

It seems like she has issues with her mother. I will have to fix that.

"I think you need to learn to handle your family issues on your own. Quite frankly, I am not going to be around always to help you."

"… are you saying that you're going to leave me… again?"

"No, I would never do that. However, I can't just go and help you on everything. You need to help yourself first."

"Oh…"

"But I'll be around helping you every step of the way…"

I gave her that because I had to help her. I couldn't be her pillar for everything. I want to be, but it just cannot be so.

"Thank you, Hachiman."

"You're most welcome, Yukino."

She continued leaning on my shoulder and we heard that our stop was next. We got ready until the door opened. We both got up, and her holding my hand, we got out of the train, and went down the stairs and slowly walked towards Chiba-U. I had no problems walking slowly, as I preferred it. We walked, but I had the feeling we were being watched, by who, I have no idea…

* * *

 **Yuigahama POV**

I could hardly believe it myself. Was it really true? No, it can't be! I could feel a tear in my eye as I saw them walking… together… with their arm together. What can I do? He was supposed to be mine… not hers. I thought Yukinon understood, but she clearly doesn't. Not anymore… I was too late… I don't know what to do.

I had to do something, I don't know what I can do though. I took out my phone, and texted Hikki.

*Yuigahama Yui: Yahallo Hikki! Do you guys want to hang out today?*

Maybe if they say yes, I can maybe take Hikki for myself. I know I'm being selfish, but so is Yukinon. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, and I just sat there, not knowing what to do.

"Yuigahama-san. What's happening?"

I look up to the see a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was Hayama Hayato. I was a part of his clique back in highschool. While I didn't particularly admire him, as he was fake, I still liked the personality he showed everyone. I pointed towards the end of the road. They haven't noticed me yet, however, but they are walking with their hands together.

"…that bastard."

I was surprised at what he just said.

"What's wrong with you now Hayato?"

"…Yukino was supposed to be mine, not his. How could I have let this come into play?"

I was seeing Hayato's true colors for the first time. He was as selfish as the next guy. Unfortunately, I was too. I wanted Hikki so much, I thought of something I could do.

"Hayato."

He looked hurt, but looked at me and said,

"Yes?"

"You want Yukinon, don't you?"

"I have always did, but now, its not possible."

"No it is possible. I want Hikki. I fell in love with him from the beginning of highschool, and I deserve him MORE than she does. I know I do!"

"What do you suggest?"

"We need to do something. Let's talk."

* * *

 **Back to Hachiman**

We walked towards the entrance of Chiba-U, and swiped our ID's to enter the campus. We both successfully did that, and walked towards the Café. We sat down within a table near the entrance, and stayed seated for a moment or two. I broke the silence.

"What would you like to drink?"

"How about a cappuccino. I seem to be in the rare mood to drink one of those."

"That's fine with me. I'll have one of those as well."

I walked toward the counter, and the line was not too big, but there was about 3 people ahead of me. I waited a few minutes until it was my turn to order. I then saw the tall guy who was taking my order.

"Hello, how may I assist you today?"

"2 cappuccino's please. To stay."

"Excellent, is that all?"

"Correct, that is all."

"One moment sir."

After that, he simply went and made the cappuccinos. The foam milk was my favorite part of one. He handed me the cups, and I paid the money. He thanked me for coming and so did I for giving me the drinks. I held onto the cups and went towards Yukino, and she noticed me. Then she took her cup and asked me,

"How much did one cost? I'll pay it back for you."

"No thank you, it's the boyfriend's duty to pay for his girlfriend."

She seemed to blush at the mention of the word boyfriend, and even more so at the word girlfriend. I guess its how it works for females. I then handed her the cup, and she handed me mine. It wasn't very hot, which meant it was safe to drink right now. Yukino took a sip, and she had a milk moustache!

"Haha! Nice moustache."

She noticed, and quickly wiped it off, blushing in the process.

"…shut up… dimwit… idiot… Hachiman…"

She seems to use my name as an insult, just like Komachi did. Am I that repulsive, jeez.

We drank very well, until my phone vibrated.

It was a text from Yuigahama-san.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I originally planned it to be only 10-12 chapters long, but since I'm planning something sinister, it may be well above that. Expect more updates. I had some issues this week with guests as you know. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review, like, fav! Leave a PM if you'd like as well! Thank you**

 **(Ryan)**


	8. UPDATE

**Just a quick update. I'm sorry for the 3 month lack of updates. I lost my drive to continue the story after the death of my father, which impacted my family drastically. However, I am recovering, and will ensure updates come as my imagination has not gone away, and I do want to continue this story. Thanks for the numerous PM's in the last 3 months. Expect an update possibly near the weekend or even before possible.**


	9. UPDATE V2

**Hey all! I haven't updated in over a year and I'm planning on updating today and updating weekly or so from now on. I really appreciate the support you guys have been giving me, and that's my primary motivation for this. I haven't watched Oregairu in a very long time, so I might be a little OOC, but I'll remember mostly everything. Thank you! Expect an update today.**

 **-Ryan**


	10. Chapter 8

_*Yuigahama Yui*: Yahallo Hikki! Would you like to hang out today?_

I look up at Yukino, and poke her

"Yo. Yuigahama wants to hang out today. What should we do."

She looked at me and frowned. It looked more like a serious frown than a playful one.

"No... Today's going to be our day. Respond to her and let her know that you're busy."

"Okay, so I'll tell her I'm hanging out with you instead?"

As soon as I said that, she snatched my phone out of my hand. Looking confused, I watched as she ferociously pressed the keys on her phone. Then she gave it back to me to see. I took it and looked at the screen and saw

 _*Hikigaya Hachiman*: No thank you Yuigahama-san. I have other business I must attend to today, maybe some other time?_

I sighed and looked at her. This was too much like her. Yuigahama was bound to find out that she sent this message and not me.

"You do realize that I don't text like that right."

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to find out for sure that you sent that email, considering I'm never that formal in my text messages."

"Okay, well, its true. You have other business to attend to today."

"Which is?"

"Me"

She giggled and blushed. It was almost as cute as Komachi. Oh! Speaking of Komachi, I havent spoken to her in a few hours! I must ditch this bitch and go speak to my beloved sister. Oh how I miss her. I smiled.

"Shall we go?"

"I guess... what are you going to do now Hikigaya-kun?"

"I have some things to take care of at my dorm, then I have to go study at the library. You'll join me there I hope?"

"I will. We already have a generous amount of homework for Takashis class. Let's take care of that?"

"Sure. Ill see you in an hour."

With that I started walking away, but felt a huge tug on my back. I turn back to see a pouting Yukino, looking at me straight in my eyes. For once, I did not feel a ice cold breeze, but an ounce of pettiness from her.

"Huh?"

"You didn't even hug or kiss me before you left me..."

With that I didn't even respond, I just pulled her into me, kiss her forehead, and pressed her cute little head into my chest.

"Is that good enough for you?"

I smiled as I said that and she just nodded her head, and she looked up at me with her beautiful eyes. Oh how lucky I am..

I walked away, going back to my slum dorm room. I swipe my ID in and the door unlocks. Inside I walk in and find a wild Hayama sitting on the couch, texting on his phone. He noticed me coming in, and for a second I thought I saw a face of anger on him, but he smiled at me and waved.

"Hey! Hikitani. How was your day so far?"

"Decent. Yourself?"

"Uh. Not too bad I guess. What are your plans for the day?"

I considered telling him the truth, but because of his connections to the Yukinoshita family, I decided it best not to tell him the truth.

"I have to tutor someone in a class."

"What class? College just started!"

"Uh.. Its a biology class that I took in highschool."

"Really? That's awkward, you weren't the best at sciences though."

Fuck, he got me. I still am horrible at sciences, however with enough studying and memorizing I didn't do horrible in my opinion.

"I've been gone for a while. You would be surprised how much can change over time."

"Heh, I know.."

He said that very low to himself, I could barely notice it. I sensed something was wrong, but I didn't know what exactly. There was a long pause after that. I quietly sat down, and grabbed my laptop to finish some last minute forms and then to relax and watch cat videos. Wait what, since when did I like cat videos. I know Yukino loves them, so I guess I have to love them to. Did she infect me with some sort of disease since last night? That would've been really weird wouldn't it? Fuck. Then Hayama spoke up again.

"I have to be somewhere now. I'll catch you later Hikitani?"

"Its Hikigaya. Fine."

He left the small dorm, and I stayed and filled out my forms. Somethings suspicious.

* * *

 **Hayato's POV**

I walked out of that room. I can't stand being next that asshole. He's everything I ever aspired to be. What he has, I don't have. I hate it. He stole what should have been mine. I've been in love with Yukino since I was a child. He's known her for how long? A few years? I've known her my entire fucking life. What has he done to turn her against me. I swear to God. I will have her in the end. She deserves someone like me. I've loved her unconditionally over my years. I'll fix this. I was going to meet Yuigahama at a ramen shop nearby. She changed it to a coffee shop nearby, and I walked fast to get there. We have much to discuss.

I walk into the shop and look for the girl. I see her. I wave and walk over. I take a seat across from her, and she smiles at me. Then she spoke.

"Did you see him?"

"Heh, I definitely saw him. We share a room together. I struggled to not punch him as he came in though."

"You better not touch my dear Hikki unless you want me to hurt your dear Yukinon."

"That's why I didn't touch him. For your sake."

I smiled and she frowned.

"Listen Yuigahama. We're not hear to fight over our love interests. It's clear you hate Yukino and its clear I despise Hikigaya. We're here to separate them so we can claim the person who we love."

"...you're right. The thought is... really depressing. I can't believe that the man who saved my dog fell in love with the person who hit him with her family car..."

"Whats the plan?"

"Huh?"

"You do realize that if we're going to sabotage their relationship, we need to form a plan right?"

Being the airhead she is, she blushed and tried replying

"Ohhhhh! Ye...yee...yeah I knew that!"

Dumbass.

"Right. I have connections with Yukinos family. I know for a fact that they would never approve of someone like him."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not, but I can't guarantee they would approve eitherway."

I looked at my watch and looked back and Yuigahama

"Listen. I'll speak to her family. If her mother and father for some reason won't do anything. I'll simply go to their grandfather."

"What would her grandpa do?"

"He's an extremely biased man in what he wants for his family. I know for a fact he would not be as lenient as her mother or father."

"Okay. Also, Yukinon replied on Hikkis phone."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She wrote that he has other business to attend to, but I know how Hikki texts! Its never like this, so that bitch definitely replied for him!"

"Not surprised. Anyways, I have to go right now, I can try in 3 days time."

"Text me Hayama-kun"

I odded to her. had class to attend soon, so I bid her farewell. There was a family function in 3 days time. I will make sure to address this issue to the seniors at that time. For now, I must focus on something else. Although that is hard for me.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Very very short chapter 8. Only a thousand words or so. Anyways, this is the best I could do in about half an hour. I'm also looking to collaborate with people interested in this story. I will need approximately 3-4 people who would be able to send plot overviews (1-2 paragraphs a week), with specific ideas on how the story can go from here. Afterwards, I would choose a mixture of these ideas, and combine them to form the base of the next chapters. Please PM me with your availability and a form of communication that you may have, along with a paragraph explaining your interest. I'm probably going to lean toward Skype or so. I'm very sorry for the year lack of updates, but I promise that I will do my best to update and finish this story. I also apologize for any mistakes. There may have been a few, and maybe some OOC going on, I havent watched or read anything Oregairu related for a while, so I must freshen up my skills. Anyways, thank you! Promise you the next chapter will be double the amount of writing in this one. It will come out probably next Saturday or Sunday!**

 **-Ryan**


	11. Discontinuity

I have discontinued this project, however if anyone is willing to work on this project with my scenarios, I'll be more than happy to credit and continue this fan fiction that way. Please PM me


End file.
